Healing One's Heart
by Manghua
Summary: One teacher with a Mystery Past. One who has Spiritual Pressure and can see Spirits. One Quincy who hates Shinigami. One whose Brother died 3 years ago. One who wants to revive the FootBall Club. One who hates life. One who was bed-ridden. A big 'What If' to the Bleach TimeLine we know of. IchiRuki. OOC-Ness. Possibly IshiHime as well.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

* * *

A vase, lying still on the side street, was suddenly knocked down by a bunch of people playing rollerblading. And, as to why people would seemingly want to rollerblade in the middle of the street, one would never know. But, as the vase toppled, the contents spilled out, despite the contents being just a few drops of water and some flowers toppling down along with the vase as well. Those people who were previously rollerblading and knocking over the vase, stared at the vase in shock and looking at each other before bursting in laughter and were well on their way back to their house seeing it was sunset. But, as they were on their way back to their house, a figure walked towards them. Wearing high heels that could easily be mistaken for a 'Staircase', the figure elegantly walked towards the boys. Noticing the vase that was knocked over, she smiled and took out the handbag she was hanging off her shoulders and she raised her fingers slightly, as if massaging her shoulders but with a speed that nobody expected, a fist was sent to the right, knocking one of the boys off his feet, causing him to fall onto the street. The other boys looked shocked, they certainly wasn't expecting that. "You got a death wish, girl? Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it."

She halted her steps and looked at the one that she had hit earlier before gazing at the one that had spoken to her. Not that the high heels was any indication of her being a girl, she held back her temper for the 'Girl' comment. Not that she didn't want to be seen as a 'Girl, mind you. At the very least, could she be seen as a 'Woman' instead? Apparently, that's too much to ask for. Oh well, back to the guy that she had 'Accidentally' injured. So, he's his lackey, huh? That's certainly not surprising. "Oh, did I? I apologize, that was a mistake. I was just exercising my muscles and it was just of convenience that he was in the way."

But, simply giving one look at the girl and how she did not look apologetic at all gave the guys the answer. And, one look at his face told her the answer that he wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Is that all you are gonna say? You little b-"

With the insult hurled towards the girl, a fist hurled towards the girl as well and she gazed calmly at the fists before sidestepping the boy who had wanted to punch her, making gravity act into place, causing him to fall onto the ground. Her eyes gazing at him, she walked forward, the very end of her heels stepping onto the guy's head, making him scream before removing her heels. She then gazed at the guys before her and knew that they were struggling mentally on whether to help their friend or not.

"Hey, Yama's down! We gotta go and help him!" Although one of the guys said that, he didn't even step forward from where he was standing.

The other guy stared at him as if he was crazy. "Are you crazy?!"

"No way I'm taking on that psycho!"

The girl smirked. Well, at least they were proving to be some entertainment for her. Psycho, huh...? That's interesting. The girl gazed at them and deciding that they weren't a threat, walked over to the vase and did nothing, only staring at it before facing the guys again. This time, she made an effort to avoid the guy's head who was probably hurting from all the pain her heels inflicted. "I'm sure all of you notice that, right?" The boys nodded, not knowing what to say to that. Showing the number '1', she asked. "First question, what do you think that is?" Seeing that no one dared to answer, she sighed mentally and pointed a guy who was standing in the middle before smiling. "Would you mind answering the question?"

"Wait, are you talking to me?" The girl didn't answer and the rest of the boys seemingly backed away as the girl was getting much more closer to them by now. "I guess... S-Somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here."

Well, he knew that much, she would give him that. Apparently deciding to spare the boys, she walked back to the vase and showed a number '2'. "Nice. Not bad. At least, you know what these flowers are for." Kneeling down to the vase, she faced them again. "Next question, why is it lying on its side then?"

"I guess... One of us knocked it over when we were rollerblading? We didn-"

She stood up. Before he had a chance to finish his statement, her gaze stayed on them. If looks could kill, all of them might be on their way to Soul Society by now. "I'm happy you are catching onto it that fast. But, I sincerely hope such an incident won't happen again. If not..." A glare was directed their way. "You will have me to deal with, are we clear on that?" Screaming and picking their comrades up from the ground, they ran and she went back to kneeling down on the ground, picking up the vase and straightening it. This time, with a soft smile on her face. "There. That's that, I doubt they would be bothering you anymore. When tomorrow comes around, I will buy you some new flowers. How's the sound of that?"

A girl appeared in thin air with 2 ponytails, approximately the age of 5 - 6 years old. Only difference between her and other girls were, she had a chain on her chest where a hole resided and she was a soul. "I like the sound of that very much. Thank you for coming to my defense. I think, now, I'll finally be able to rest peacefully."

She stood up, taking a last look at the soul before walking forward. "Don't think about it too much, would you? It's the least I could do." Raising up a hand, the soul disappeared. "Besides, you deserve to rest in peace."

* * *

A door creaked open and a figure was seen flying towards the newcomer but he sidestepped and without even gazing behind to look at the damage done, he walked towards the dining table. "That sidestep... I have taught you well, my son!"

Without even responding to his Dad, he gazed at his sisters who was still eating their dinner peacefully. Well... Might have to rephrase that. One was calmly eating her dinner while another was currently by her Father's side and caring about the 'Defeated Father's' injuries. He sighed. Was it a fortune or misfortune to be born into this family? He didn't know. "Come on, Ichi-Nii, you shouldn't be this affected by the old man's attacks by now." When said brother gazed at her, she just shrugged. "It isn't the first day you know of him anyway." After assuring her Brother, she gazed back to the door and shouted. "Come on, Yuzu! If you stop eating, your food will be cold! And, the old man will come back to eating dinner in a few moments' anyway!"

"Oh, my dear Karin! Why are you so mean to your lovable Father? Where's the love, Karin, where isssss the loooooove?" Her Father wailed.

"Love can be damned to hell when you are acting like that, Kurosaki Isshin." Karin muttered and calmly continued eating.

"Karin-chan, that is mean!" Yuzu pouted.

How can Karin remain so calm when such ruckus is continuing in front of her, Ichigo will never know. But, one fact rings true though. Why was it that he was more annoyed by his Father's antics today? Ichigo shrugged and picked up his bowl, continuing to eat. "I guess I'm more on edge today and I just couldn't tolerate his nonsense."

Karin gazed at Ichigo and before she could speak with Ichigo more about it, a hyper-active voice surrounded them. "Do not worry, my son! Come, let's have a family hug and be ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow will be a brand-" Before Isshin could finish his hyper-active speech, Ichigo decided dinner really wasn't an option for him today and opted to pick up the most nearest thing... That would be a glass bowl. And, flinging it towards his Father's forehead, causing it to bleed. "Good... Shot..." With that, Isshin promptly fainted on the ground and Ichigo, deciding that it was enough drama for a day, went back to his room.

"Oh, come on, Dad! I just tended to that!"

"Gotta learn that move one of those days."

"Karin-chan!"

* * *

Making sure that the Soul hadn't followed her, she took out her phone. Hesitating on calling the person she had intended to call, she gazed back at the position she had left the soul. If she left it for a day and allowed the resident Shinigami to do his damn job for once, would he let her down? But, wasn't it a Shinigami's job to send souls to the Soul Society? Yes, she knew all of this but it would mean death for her if she ever revealed her location. Staring at her phone for a whole full minute, she decided to delay it until there was absolutely no choice. Putting the phone back in her pockets, she walked back home.

Ichigo laid on his bed, unable to sleep. For some reason, tomorrow being a brand new semester terrified him. He had also been sure that somebody in the class had told him that would be a new teacher in the new semester. That, Ichigo had never really understood. It took a period of time for Ichigo's current teacher to accept all his flaws but also knowing that no matter how much of a delinquent he acted, he would always score well for his examinations. Not well but Top 50 is considered well for him though. Who knows how much time his new teacher would take to accept him. Well, that was to be expected since it's a new year after all. But still, was it really a necessity? Why couldn't they stay with the same teacher? Really, not that he cared, but... Turning on the side of his bed, a figure appeared and appeared to be floating. A tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead. Well, it seems that not only does he has to tolerate school's antics, he has to tolerate the 'Dearly Departed' as well. And, worst still, this soul has been following him for days, he had just chosen to turn a blind eye to it. "Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep here." The soul was silent to his demands and Ichigo took it as a silent 'Yes' before going back to sleep. But, it wasn't long once he heard sobbing coming from that particular soul. That's news. A soul can sob? Deciding that sleep also wasn't an option anymore, he sat up on the bed and faced the soul, annoyed and a big scowl was present on his face. "Am I gonna get to sleep anytime soon or am I finding out the reason why the hell are you sobbing?"

* * *

Using her spare key to open the door, she wasn't surprised when a kid, approximately 5 - 6 years old, came running up and attempted to hug her, knocking the wind out of her and making her stumble to the ground. Looking at the kid, Rukia let her gaze stay on the kid before smiling softly, a rare smile that she rarely showed anybody else. The kid, knowing what he has done to Rukia, stood up and scratched the back of his hair sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mama." Rukia smiled at him before standing up herself. "But... But..." Rukia gazed at him. "I missed you so much, you were gone for soooooo loong~" As if to emphasize on the 'Long' part, Kaien stretched his hand out so that there would be a distance between both hands.

Continuing smiling softly, Rukia ruffled the kid's hair. "I apologize, Kaien. Mama had to do something, that's why I was delayed. I will try to be early next time, okay?"

Kaien's eyes shone brightly as he gazed at Rukia. "Promise?"

Rukia laughed. "I said that I will try, didn't I?" Which had caused Kaien to pout, grumbling about Mothers who had never kept their promises. As Kaien had his back turned on Rukia, her smile disappeared. Throughout all the ruckus she had in her life, Kaien was the only solace she had. If she lost Kaien... Shaking her head mentally, her mind failed to mentally remind her that she had indeed, lost Kaien once. Blinking her tears away, she gazed at Kaien before smiling as Kaien still was pouting and refused to face her. Knowing that this meant Kaien was angry with her, no matter how young or old he was, Rukia knelt down on the ground and touched his shoulders. "Come on, Kaien, don't be angry with Mama." With a stubborn shake of his head, Rukia giggled. "Alright, alright, how can Mama get Kaien to forgive her?"

Eyes shining bright once again, Kaien turned to gaze at Rukia. "Mama is teaching at a school, right?"

Rukia's eyes widened, just slightly. How did... She turned to gaze at the cat who was lying on the couch peacefully, innocently purring, as if it was none of her business. She knew it was a bad idea to tell every aspect of her life to a cat, didn't she? And, yes, this was karma. Facing Kaien again, she replied. "Yes, I'm teaching at a school, Kaien. Not far from here actually. You know KaraKura High?"

Kaien nodded, a little bit too eagerly for Rukia's tastes. In the past, whenever he took a stroll with Rukia, they would go through KaraKura High and Kaien would long to be in that high school. But... For some reason, Rukia had forbidden him to step out of their home, much less go to a school, any school. But, despite the restrictions, Kaien was still very close with Rukia, his Mother. Although there was one question he had always wondered. Why had he looked so different from his Mother? A cat's purring caught Kaien's attention as Kaien focused back to the topic at hand. "I wanna go to KaraKura High!"

It was inevitable, Rukia knew. She couldn't let him be cooped out in this house forever. He will die of boredom, if not for Hollows staying around this area, waiting to devour him. "For just a day?"

Kaien shook his head. "Nope! Everyday!"

His tone was lighthearted and even happy knowing that he would get to see his Mother everyday but Rukia's gaze hardened. Everyday? With his leaking spiritual pressure and with Rukia's position in Soul Society and KaraKura High, would visiting KaraKura High ever be allowed? Great, who put the idea in his head? Glaring at the cat, Rukia sighed mentally. What should she do? "Tell you what, Kaien, I will discuss with the principal tomorrow and I'm sure that he would think about it. Alright?"

Kaien seemed satisfied with the answer and bounced upstairs to his room, closing the door and Rukia sat on the couch with a sigh, causing the cat to jump onto her lap and Rukia stroking onto her fur. What now?

* * *

Sitting on the bed with a scowl, the soul continued to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cry like this." Well, it doesn't help that she's still crying. Ichigo wasn't really good at these kind of things and could only sit there with a scowl, scaring the poor soul even further. "It's just that... I was separated with my friend..." Cue sappy stories. "The orphanage that we were in was burned down suddenly a few days ago..." Was there such a thing that occurred in the past few days? Ichigo never took note of the news unless it was related to him. Therefore, he really wasn't sure if there was ever an occurring like that that happened or not. Karin might know more of it though. "And, I have been trying to find her but to no avail..."

"Even if you tell me this, what the hell can I do?" Ichigo grumbled, annoyed the soul was asking him to listen to such a sappy story. And, worst still, he was talking to the soul.

"Help me find her, Mister..." The soul's voice was shaking now.

"Are you serious?" The soul was silent. "Do you know how big KaraKura is?" Silence. "Sure, not that I have been trying to avoid bullies, new teachers, annoying Keigo, womanizer Muzuiro but you are asking me to help you find a soul that died days ago, your friend? What the hell-" Before Ichigo could reject the soul though, the soul was suddenly bursting to tears as Ichigo rubbed his forehead. If there was one thing Ichigo Kurosaki fell prey towards girls, it was their crying. Staring at his ceiling, he glared at it, as if the ceiling was his arch nemesis. Sighing, he wondered what to do. Agreeing to the soul was a no-go since he was already worried about what the bullies would do to him but if he doesn't agree, this soul wouldn't leave in peace and he had always believed that souls should leave in peace. Great. What should he do?

* * *

"You were the one who put that idea into Kaien's head, weren't you?" Rukia might as well be talking to air.

"Kaien has been more prone to curiosity." A deep voice suddenly spoke up and Rukia didn't even gaze at the cat to know that the cat was the one talking. "He had whined and asked me what his Mother had been doing." This time, Rukia gazed at the cat. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't give him the answer straightaway." A sigh. "It was after he gave me the silent treatment that I gave him the answer you would be teaching at KaraKura High. And, he instantly decided that he wanted to be closer to you, no matter how much I convinced him out of it."

Silent treatment. Rukia sighed once more. When Rukia had first brought Kaien to Urahara and Yoruichi, both parties had stuck to them like glue and it wasn't oblivious to Rukia that Urahara and Youruichi loved Kaien and vice versa. She guessed she couldn't blame Yoruichi for that, could she? Just that, it made a lot of things more complicated than ever. "Trust me when I say I'm not really blaming you, Yoruichi. We all know how Kaien is."

"I know, Rukia." She had thought the conversation between her and Youruichi would end. "You know that you can't hide him forever. He's gonna go out someday."

Rukia knew that. No kid liked to be cooped up in the safety of their homes. Precisely because she knew that, it tended to make things difficult. "You know the risks, Yoruichi."

"I know."

* * *

A knock resounded while Ichigo gazed at the door as it creaked open, revealing that it was Karin. If there was any one person that can affect Ichigo's mood, it was his family, with the exception of Isshin, of course. Isshin could only worsen his mood. "Is something wrong, Karin?"

"I don't mean to be intruding, Ichi-Nii. Just so you know, even if Yuzu can't hear you and is sound asleep, I'm a light-sleeper and I can sense you shouting, you know." Ichigo went back to his scowl. Great, one more matter to trouble about. Throughout both of the sisters, Karin was the one who was very near Ichigo's level of spirit-seeing. "Not only did I hear you shouting like a banshee..."

"I did not shout like a banshee!" Ichigo defended.

"I also heard some sobbing. You didn't scare some girl off with your scowl, did you?" Ichigo glared at his sister.

Well, Karin was the only one who could irritate her while Yuzu was more of the caring 'Mother', to his understanding, who would take care of their meals and wellbeing, even if the only well-being she should be worried about was Isshin's, that is. "Haha. Very funny. Now, scram." Karin was about to do what Ichigo told her to do before she caught a soul, looking at her. She knew that Ichigo was seeing more of the spirits by now and Ichigo also knew that Karin could see spirits. Folding her arms, she leaned her body frame on the door while still staring at Ichigo, causing Ichigo to scowl even more at his sister. "I thought I told you to get out, Karin."

A smirk formed and suddenly, Ichigo hated what was on his sister's mind. "Do you believe in spirits, Ichi-Nii?"

Ichigo was certain that Karin had noticed the soul he had in his room and scowled at the question Karin was asking. "What kind of question is that? I thought you could see Spirits as well, Karin."

With that response, Karin faced Ichigo with a face made out of all seriousness. Ichigo was stunned at Karin's expression then. Such a serious face... What was Karin about to say? "Well, I don't believe in ghosts, Ichi-Nii." Eh? What? "Whether I see them or not, if I don't believe in them, they don't exist."

"So cooooold~" The soul whined.

Ichigo sweat dropped. What kind of logic is this? If you don't believe in them, they don't exist? He was stunned to silence before Karin casually raised a hand up. "Ah, seems like I was talking to the wrong person." Still silence. "I bet Yuzu would have more of a reaction if I told that to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Karin shrugged and stepped out of his room before she turned back. "Oh, before I forget, Ichi-Nii, if a soul comes asking for your help, it might be for a reason."

With that, Karin finally stepped out of Ichigo's room and closed the door behind her, the '15' sign on the door just bouncing against the doorframe, causing Ichigo to scowl. Well, what damn logic was that? Ichigo stared at the soul by now and sighed, getting ready for bed and pulling the covers over his head to block out the soul's sobbing. Well, she could cry for all she want. In the end, Ichigo never really gave her an answer.

* * *

"Something tells me that you are hiding something from me." The cat purred.

Rukia's mind went back to the soul that she had left behind. Right, she hadn't decided what she wanted to do with that particular soul. Kaien's request made her forget all about it, apparently. "I saw a soul." The cat was silent and Rukia took it as a cue to continue. "A soul that was bullied by some boys and I defended the soul and promised to buy some flowers for her when tomorrow comes. I doubt the boys that had bullied the soul dared to come back and harass the soul by now though."

The cat leaped off Rukia's lap and a feline voice asked. "Why didn't you perform a Soul Burial?"

She hugged her knees closer to herself before replying. "That would require me going into my Shinigami form, though."

"Is that bad?"

A sigh. "You know the consequences resulting to transforming to a Shinigami, Yoruichi."

"If it was the past 'Rukia Kuchiki', would you hesitate?"

It took Rukia a few moments to answer. She stood up, deciding the conversation was over. Starting to walk, she was face-to-face with a woman. "No, I wouldn't." Yoruichi gazed at Rukia's retreating back, thinking that Rukia had seen her point after all. But, as she had began to walk out of the house, she was halted by Rukia's voice. "But, the past 'Rukia Kuchiki' had died, since a long time ago, Yoruichi."

As Yoruichi turned and was about to say something, Rukia had already walked back to Kaien's room, without so much of a goodnight to Yoruichi. Yoruichi had known Rukia for a while now and she had originally doubted Urahara when Rukia was left in her care. But, Rukia was changing and to her, it wasn't a good change. She was becoming more and more of her Brother, Byakuya Kuchiki and that would be what she would detest the most. Originally, it was Byakuya who had refused to help her, after all. Yoruichi decided that she could leave the soul that Rukia mentioned alone for now. Rukia was right in certain extent that it would be bad revealing their Shinigami form right about now. Soul Society would catch wind of it and they wouldn't want that, would they? But, regardless of giving the soul a Soul Burial or not, Yoruichi had some calls to make.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Bullies At KaraKura High

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: After reading the recent chapters of Bleach, I can't help but become nervous and it's all because of Kubo. Kubo, you better deliver next chapter or I will have your head! _**

 **Special Thanks: 110 Views, 86 Visitors, 1 Favorites, 1 Follower. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

 _"The incident occurred in an orphanage named the KaraKura orphanage. Few days ago, KaraKura orphanage was caught in fire. It appeared that one kid, who was playing with fire, had accidentally allowed the curtains to catch fire and without adults' supervision, the whole orphanage caught fire and there were no survivors in KaraKura Orphanage. As the local residents said, a few days ago, about 0700, when they just woke up, they saw blazing fire and they heard a lot of screams just within KaraKura Orphanage."_

A door opened and Ichigo walked out the door, having brushed his teeth and did all of his morning routine, coming out just for breakfast and ready onwards his journey to school. The 'Dreaded' school, or that's what Ichigo would have said, not for his sister happily greeting him when they were so glued to the television before, them being alerted just by the door opening. "Good morning, Onii-chan!"

Without even looking, Ichigo could tell that his Dad wasn't around. If not, there would be a brutal fight right about now instead of the 2 sister enjoying their TV. And, if Isshin was around, let's just say he would have a pissed off morning. "Morning. Where's Dad?"

"He has a meeting. He won't be home tonight."

Ichigo wondered what meeting could his Father be on about. Despite that Isshin being a doctor, there wasn't much errands that needed Isshin to really be there for. Deciding that he didn't care and his sisters would probably take care of themselves quite well, with or without Isshin. Though, if Isshin was to hear that thought, hell would probably descend on him. "I see." His gaze turned to the television where rubbles and shackles were shown. "Huh...?"

 _"Investigators and fire experts and currently working together to find out what could have caused the fire when all flammable products are supposed to be caught out of reach for children under 5 years' old."_

Yuzu walked near to Ichigo, wondering what he was watchng. Ichigo had never seemed to be interested in news anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Looks like what she said was real after all..."

* * *

 _"The incident occured in an orphanage named the KaraKura orphanage. Few days ago, KaraKura orphanage was caught in fire. It appeared that one kid, who was playing with fire, had accidentally allowed the curtains to catch fire and without adults' supervision, the whole orphanage caught fire and there were no survivors in KaraKura Orphanage. As the local residents said, a few days ago, about 0700, when they just woke up, they saw blazing fire and they heard a lot of screams just within KaraKura Orphanage."_

Taking a bite of her breakfast which is what she would call 'The Salad', only suspecting Youruichi would cook that because she was simply too lazy to cook anything else. Of course, she had Urahara for that, why would she even bother cooking herself? Rukia shook her head mentally. Why had Urahara assigned Rukia to Yoruichi again? Right, because if they were assigned to Urahara, things would be soooo much better. Simply said, Yoruichi was consider 'The Better of Two Evils'. Did that make sense? Apparently not. "Hm..." The cat purred, causing Rukia to ruffle Yoruichi's fur in a loving way, making her pissed but apparently, Rukia was okay with that. "Nothing, I just figured out why there are suddenly so many souls in KaraKura recently."

The question, hanging in the air, was not asked but a purr was heard. "I didn't inform Urahara." Fingers stilled for a moment before resuming stroking Yoruichi's fur. "Regarding the soul that you told me yesterday, I didn't inform Urahara about it."

Still gazing at the television, Rukia shrugged. "Is that so."

"Were you expecting me to?"

Rukia was silent for a moment. She certainly wasn't hoping for anything to happen when she risked to tell Yoruichi of the soul that had resided in KaraKura. Had she expected Yoruichi to tell Urahara? Taking a piece of the salad, she gazed at the cat. "Why didn't you?" The cat stayed silent and Rukia took it as a cue to continue. "I mean, we might have not been able to do anything about it but..." Rukia stayed silent after that and smiled, a hollow smile that she felt like laughing. What was she saying? If either of them had revealed their identities, all of these life... Would be for nothing. And, she had no confidence that the Resident Shinigami in charge of KaraKura Town wouldn't rat Urahara out. "I apologize, I was out of line."

The cat stayed still on Rukia's lap, knowing that there were no words that she could say in order to make this better. Rukia had always thought that she carried the whole world on her shoulders. Back then and now wouldn't make a difference, Yoruichi had thought. But, she had always thought she saw a little of the reckless Rukia she saw back then, when she had pleaded to Urahara. And now, she definitely was seeing it, her job of a Shinigami leaking through her words yet the force of reality had caused her to stop and allow her to be apologetic for her words. "Don't be, Rukia." Rukia was silent. "I didn't take offense at your words." Silence was all Yoruichi met. "If I had a choice, I would have informed Urahara."

Be it consoling or the truth, Rukia had gazed up at the cat. "Why...?"

"If I had a choice, Rukia, I would." There was certain emphasizing of 'If I had a choice', Rukia knew. And, she knew, by her words, she wasn't the only one hurting after all. But, reality forced them not to have a choice. "But, we didn't have a choice in this matter, Rukia. All of us don't." Breakfast was officially abandoned as Rukia thought of the things, of the wretched situation that led to this life of hiding. If she had never realized anything was wrong with the Hollow back then, if she had never pleaded Urahara, would things have stayed where they were? Would she have been happy with that? Would Kaien have been happy with that? Sensing Rukia's distress, the cat purred. "Do you regret everything you have done up to this point, Rukia?"

Before she could answer, a bubbly voice made itself known. "Good morning, Mama! Good morning, Yoruichi-san!"

Both of them stiffened. Well, Kaien was certainly much earlier today, out of all the days. With her hair covering her eyes, she responded. "Morning, Kaien."

Yoruichi, seeing this, sighed mentally. She knew she had to buy some time for Rukia to actually calm herself down. What's more, with Kaien's observant personality, this action of Rukia's won't go unnoticed by him. Yoruichi's gaze stayed on Kaien as he bounced and sat on the chair like the happy kid he was. Realizing the awkward tension, Kaien gazed at Rukia and his eyebrow raised in confused. Did something happen to his Mother? Why was his Mother not looking at him? His small hands reached over to grab Rukia's, whose hands had stopped moving in a futile attempt to calm herself because she knew as well that she couldn't possibly allow Kaien to see that she was crying or even attempting to cry. Yoruichi, sensing the danger, leaped off Rukia's lap and landed on Kaien's lap, curling to a ball on Kaien's lap, causing Kaien to yelp at the soft sensation. But, seeing that it was Yoruichi, he smiled happily and began stroking Yoruichi's fur. If there was anything the cat yearned, it was Kaien ruffling her fur. "Yoruichi-san, good morning!"

A purr. "Good morning, kiddo. Your Mother said that I could bring you out today, knowing that you are always trapped at home. Would you like to go somewhere?"

Kaien gazed towards Rukia who had resumed her smiling face while gazing at Kaien, save for some tears that stayed stubbornly in her eyes, thanks to Kaien's attention span for 1 second. "Can I, Mama?"

Rukia reached out and held Kaien's hands in her own. "Kaien, I know you are dying out to go out on your own. Since I can't allow that and you are too young, Yoruichi has talked to me and I will allow her to bring you out, just this once."

Kaien's eyes shone. "Anywhere?"

Rukia smiled. "Anywhere of your choice. Now, eat your breakfast and prepare yourself. You know how Yoruichi is, she won't keep waiting."

Kaien bounced out of the chair and went to prepare himself. Rukia gazed at Kaien's retreating back before standing up and grabbing her teaching materials. Fixing her dress, she knew it was time to prepare herself for the first day of KaraKura High, no matter what class she might be assigned to. Did she regret Kaien? She was about to leave the house when Kaien came down, seemingly forgotten something. "Mama!" Rukia gazed back at Kaien. "You aren't going with us?"

Rukia knelt down. "Of course not. Mama's going to KaraKura High, remember?" Kaien seemed to remember his request from yesterday and pouted before Rukia giggled. "I promise you, Kaien, I will negotiate with the principal before letting you know of the answer, alright?" Kaien pouted but obediently nodded, knowing that his Mother would keep her promise this time round, unlike the other time. Suddenly remembering something, Rukia took out a bracelet and placed it on Kaien's hand. Kaien was confused but gazed up at his Mother nevertheless. "It's a present for you, Kaien."

Instead of thanking Rukia, Kaien instantly whined. "But, Mama... The bracelet... Looks so girly!"

Rukia should have bonked Kaien for calling Chappy girly for that one but she knew better. She was almost late for her first day and any form of insulting her favorite idol ain't happening right now. Change of techniques. "But, Kaien, this is a gift Mama's buying for you. See, I even have an identical one, right here." Stretching out her arm, Rukia revealed an identical Chappy bracelet worn on the same hand that Kaien was wearing right now. "So, wouldn't you be a Dearie and wear it? For the sake of Mommy?"

Knowing by those words that she had gotten Kaien to wear the bracelet temporarily, she kissed Kaien's cheeks before taking the spare key out of her pockets and unlocking the door, only to halt her steps. Did she regret all of this? "Yoruichi." How Rukia had calculated the time Yoruichi took to change and came out of the room, she would never know. "I guess I don't regret anything."

* * *

A classmate who was standing near his house took off his earpiece and stopped concentrating on his Playlists once he noticed Ichigo, raising up a hand in greeting. "Morning, Ichigo. Ready to go to school?"

Noticing Yuzu and Karin walking out of Kurosaki Clinic moments after he did, he swung the bag behind him and faced his classmate. "Morning, Mizuiro. Come on, let's go to school before we are late."

"Did you hear, Ichigo? I heard that a new teacher was coming to teach our class."

Ichigo nodded. "It was a rumor that started a little before the previous semester ended, wasn't it?"

Mizuiro nodded as well. "It seemed as if Ochi-Sensei was rushing off to her wedding, that's why she resigned on such a rushed notice and the Principal, seemingly, was wondering what to do with our class when a new teacher seemingly offered to join KaraKura High."

Ichigo knew, if he wanted some information on how the school system works and what was happening in their class, Mizuiro was the one that he should ask. "You would know all of this information, huh, Mizuiro?" Mizuiro simply shrugged. Ichigo wasn't one to gossip but towards the new teacher, it all didn't add up. "So, the Principal had simply assigned the new teacher that just joined KaraKura High to our class?" Mizuiro nodded. "It seems weird, don't you think?" Mizuiro looked at Ichigo. "It just doesn't act up, why would the Principal assign someone new to KaraKura High to our class? It just doesn't make sense, to be honest."

Apparently, Mizuiro didn't think much of it. "I wouldn't put so much thought on it, though. All of us knows that when a new year comes along, we all have to adapt to new teachers, new classmates and things like that."

Before Ichigo could continue the conversation further, he saw a group of... What should he call it? 'Thugs' standing right in front of KaraKura High's gate and students who were by now, entering the school, cowered in fear and were scattered by one big fat guy who seemingly, were the 'Leader' of the Thugs. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo continued his stroll with Mizuiro to the school, pretending as if he hasn't seen such a thing. What's with this guy anyway? This is KaraKura High for goodness' sake! If this particular guy and his gang didn't leave soon, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if the Principal of KaraKura High had came out that instant and stopped the fight himself. But, seriously, what's up with that guy? Though, he wasn't surprised when the guy demanded for him. "Is there a bitch named Kurosaki Ichigo in this school? Get your ass out here!"

"Looks like they are looking for you, Ichigo." Mizuiro commented.

"Everybody seems to be looking for me the first time I stepped into this school." Ichigo shrugged without taking off his gaze at the 'Leader'.

Mizuiro laughed. "That's right, you are always such a troublemaker."

Ichigo scoffed. In all the years that he has been in KaraKura High which was just the second year, it wasn't false that Ichigo had been to a lot of trouble due to his hair, his rude behavior and his 'Do-Not-Care' attitude but in his 2 years of being in KaraKura High, he didn't remember getting involved with this particular 'Leader'. Though, he would remember this face if he was from KaraKura High but judging from the uniform, this guy isn't from KaraKura High. So, who exactly is he? And, why was he looking for him? Had he gotten into a fight with him before? "Look what he did!" Dangling from the 'Leader's' hand was a guy covered with a hood jacket and the right side of his face were covered with stitches. "That Kurosaki guy broke 7 of my boy's teeth. Seriously, 7? What's wrong with you?! Normally, it would be 2 at most!"

"Wow, those stitches looks bad, Ichigo." Mizuiro commented.

Was there an incident that he had beat someone that hard? He really didn't remember. "I really don't remember such an incident happening though. I would think I would remember if I hit on someone so hard that his teeth was busted."

Mizuiro laughed. "You were always quick to forget incidents, Ichigo."

Ichigo continued concentrating at the situation at hand, seeing the guy folding his arms and releasing the poor guy. "I know you are listening, Kurosaki." Genius, who wouldn't be listening once the Leader had began to shout his name over the whole school? "You must be pissing your pants, wondering how I found out your name!" Although, Ichigo was still scratching his head, figuring what had happened to have boys entering their own school and creating trouble. "You don't know nothing! My boy saw your face real clear! Plenty of ways to find a guy after that."

Real clear? Mizuiro was wrecking his brain as well, trying to think of such an incident when his mind went off and pointed to a side entrance and Ichigo nodded. Of course, how could one forget that KaraKura High had a side entrance to it as well? "Say, Ichigo, would it be the theft that Keigo and I had encountered a week ago where you ran after him? I remember his face looked slightly like that though." Theft? What was Mizuiro on about now? "Do you remember after school, when we were together going through a tutorial process when a guy was running away?"

Ah, so it was that incident.

* * *

 _It was after tutorial lesson that Mizuiro, Ichigo and Keigo were on their way back home. Sure, Keigo was a pain in the ass and Mizuiro was silent but Ichigo felt glad that at least 2 of his classmates were there, suffering with him despite sucking at this particular subject after all. Why would one need to learn Physics in High School, Ichigo would never know. But, as long as he did well in the other classes, it was okay, right? Apparently not since Ochi-Sensei felt that it was necessary to give them her last lesson as a teacher the 'Physics Tutorial'. And now, finally out of class, they were on their way home... "Hey, you!" A guy came running past them and he had bumped into Keigo as Keigo stumbled on the side street, nearly fallen, that is. "Stop, damn it! Give me back my bag, you bastard!" Going through the same way the thief had went, Ichigo and Mizuiro watched as the owner of the bag chased after the thief._

 _"Mizuiro." Muzuiro, surprised, looked at Ichigo. "Do me a favor, hold my bag."_

 _With that, the bag in Ichigo's hands was dumped to Mizuiro as he chased after the thief. And, within a few seconds, he had caught up to the thief, much to the bag's owner surprise and tapped on that thief's shoulder, giving him a punch on his right side of the face, making him and the stolen bag fall to the ground. And, just when the thief finally regained his movements, a knife directed itself at Ichigo and using his reflexes, probably more from the troubles that he had found in his year of KaraKura High, his fists blocked the knife that was about to injure him. Instead, his fists grabbed the guy's knuckles, making his knife unable to move before he punched the thief in the right side of the face once more. Seeing that the thief is down, Ichigo picked up the bag and walked to the bag owner. The bag owner was pretty delighted of retrieving his bag and he gave a shout of delight. "Woh~ That was pretty cool, kid! Thanks!" His hands stretch out to get the bag before he offered Ichigo lunch. "You hungry? I will treat you to ramen or something. Sounds good, right?"_

 _Ichigo walked past the bag owner, causing the bag owner to frown. "I will pass." Mizuiro and Keigo had caught up to Ichigo by this time and Ichigo walked to them, retrieving his bag from Mizuiro's hands and placing it just behind his shoulders. "I will have hell to pay if people find out about this later, so please keep the fact that I beat that guy up all to yourself."_

 _Stunned. "R-Right." A smile. "That's too bad."_

 _"Let's go, Mizuiro, Keigo."_

* * *

"Ah, that incident."

Mizuiro looked genuinely surprised. "So, it's that incident after all? Really?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I only gave him 2 punches. I had no idea that would cause him to lose 7 teeth."

"You really don't know your strength, do you, Ichigo?"

"Anyway, Kurosaki!" The 'Leader's' loud voice snapped both of them back to attention as they were sneaking in through the side entrance. Despite that it was his fault for hitting one of his boys, he could go straight to class and pretend none of this happened. He was good at doing this, wasn't he? This was something that he was afraid of. Bullies. Would Ichigo rather be this guy than the other one in KaraKura High who had problem with his hair? That's... Debatable. "Until you get out here, me and my boys from Miyasho High are taking over this gate!"

"Hey, guys!" A second voice joined. Both Ichigo and Mizuiro turned their heads to whom the voice could be. Oh, dang, now, he joins the fun? Plan A. Abandoned. "Would you mind giving this outdated nonsense a rest?" The thugs had all turned their heads to see who could it be. "Can't you see you are inconveniencing everyone here?" Cue KaraKura High's students shivering and whimpering. "Now, you look reasonably bright for Kurosaki's friends. you should at least be able to understand what I'm saying." By now, he stood in front of the 'Gang'. "Now, hurry up and go home."

"Huh, what's that?" The tone didn't seem pleased. "Are you Kurosaki?"

The figure froze. Him, being Kurosaki Ichigo? What kind of a joke was that? Is that even a joke? "What was that?" His tone had became icy. Without giving the one who asked him if he was Kurosaki Ichigo any response, he literally face-palmed him, causing him to fly off, blood oozing out from his nose and his figure hitting on a pole and stumbling onto the ground afterwards.

"What the hell did you do?!" The 'Leader' demanded. "Are you taking us lightly?!"

"That would be my line. Didn't you say you got a good look at his face?" His glasses shone as he gazed up at the gang, without fear. "In what way could I resemble Kurosaki?"

"What's with you, Four-eyes?"

The figure smiled. "I take it all back. You don't have to go home. Or rather, none of you should expect to be able to walk away."

Ichigo felt like face-palming. Seriously, he was trying to run away, to pretend nothing like this ever happened and what does he do? When did he have such an idiotic classmate as Student Council President? God help him or else... Although, that question on him being Ichigo also pissed the hell out of him and he would have rushed forward to correct them who Ichigo Kurosaki truly was if not for Mizuiro holding him down, telling him that he was reckless. "You son of a bitch! Get him!"

With that, all of the members came rushing towards the figure and the figure was just standing there while Ichigo, knowing he couldn't look at the situation anymore, rushed forward from the side entrance and pushed one of the lackeys' head into the ground, wrestling his leg and holding his leg in place with a bored expression, causing the gang to stare at Ichigo with shock. "Hey! One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six..."

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~ I give up, I give up! It's gonna break!"

Before Ichigo could finish counting up till 10, he was kicked to the ground. Gaining a tick onto his forehead, he glared at the figure. "Why would you do that, Ishida?!"

"I should be asking you that. Why did you come out, Kurosaki?"

"Why? To get you to back off, duh!"

"That's the guy, Obuta-san!" The lackey said to the leader.

"Him?" Obuta was confused.

"He's the one who did this to me!"

The leader grinned and Ichigo gazed back at them. "Aren't you...?" Eh, so it really was that guy after all. At first, he wasn't sure but given the situation now, he was positive. Hearing his question, the thief shrunk back a millimetre. "I punched you out because you were committing a crime in the first place. You don't get to play the victim!"

"S-Shut up!" The thief defended.

Clenching of knuckles were heard. "Enough of the chit-chat. Prepare to have your ass kicked! Kurosa-"

* * *

Buying the vase she had almost forgotten, she placed it on the side street where she had last seen the soul. She apparently hasn't been here since yesterday but Rukia didn't mind that. Knowing that KaraKura orphanage had been burnt to bits, she figured that the Resident Shinigami in KaraKura might be busy in trying to send all the souls that had recently just died to Soul Society. Or Rukongai, whatever it is. After placing the vase on the ground, she made her way to KaraKura High. The school really wasn't located far from her house but she had wondered if the Principal would allow a kid to wander around the school. It was when she was nearing the school before she noticed some students of KaraKura High seemingly watching something. Knowing KaraKura High, she kenw it had to be some fights involved. It was rumored that from the past year, people from everywhere had been coming to KaraKura High, looking for one certain student. Not that Rukia cared enough to know who that student might be, that is. She might not have cared before but now that she's a teacher of KaraKura High, she had to care. Sighing as she walked near the entrance, she heard 2 students bickering and decided that it was a bother, turning to the side entrance instead. Looking at the view, one big fat guy was down and she arrived just to hear the bickering involving 2 students. Joy. "These guys came after me! It's none of your business, so butt out!"

"It just became my business a minute ago, so you butt out!"

"You getting involved only made things worse! Think about your position! You are the Student Council President, you moron!"

"What?!"

"Damn it, we are not done with you yet!"

Rukia heaved a sigh. Student Council President getting into a fight? This should be interesting. Rukia heaving a sigh had caused Mizuiro to gaze at the newcomer. Eyebrows raising up in confusion, Mizuiro couldn't confirm the identity of this newcomer. But, judging from the uniform, she couldn't be a student. And, she's too short to be a teacher. Who could she be then? "You are..."

"You have no need to know who I am. Just tell me the situation that's going on over there."

Mizuiro hesitated. How could he say it that so Ichigo doesn't get into trouble? "People of different schools have been coming to KaraKura High. And, these gang is one of the gangs, that's all."

Mizuiro was lying and Rukia gazed towards Mizuiro. Even before Mizuiro had spoken, the way Mizuiro had spoken, the way that he had looked anywhere but her had already told her that Mizuiro was lying. If she was to analyze the situation, she knew who they were looking for. It became more than obvious with the bickering these 2 had, apparently. But, all of those weren't Rukia's concern. Rukia's concern was simply how to drive these gangs out of KaraKura High. And, she had an idea. With that, she proceeded walking and Mizuiro, knowing that Rukia was about to stop the fight, reached out a hand, about to stop her. "Um..."

"It was nice meeting you..." She faced him.

"Mizuiro, Mizuiro Kojima." Mizuiro introduced himself.

Rukia nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Mizuiro-san but shouldn't you be rushing for your first lesson?" Mizuiro nodded as well but not without taking a last gaze at Ichigo and Ishida's direction before running off to his first lesson. Rukia, gazing at Mizuiro's retreating back, faced back to the situation at hand. Taking out her cellphone, she knew her cellphone would be placed to good use as her high heels clashed against the ground as she commented. "Oh my, what a crowd we have today." All the people who were involved in this fight, inclusive of Ichigo and Ishida, gazed at Rukia. Yet, as Rukia gazed at Ishida, her gaze stayed at Ishida for a few moments before gazing at the 'Thugs' again, observing their uniform. So, this was the Student Council President? Ichigo and Ishida gazed at Rukia who had stood at the centre of the fight. "If I'm not wrong, all of you are from Miyasho High, am I right?"

All of them looked surprised at Rukia's observation while Rukia simply shrugged. "It isn't hard to figure out where you guys come from, actually. Your uniform kinda shows it all."

"Who are you?! How dare you interrpt our fight, we have a score to settle with Kurosaki Ichigo!" One of the lackeys demanded.

Rukia looked on with a smile. "Right, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. I'm a teacher of KaraKura High and I believe all of you here, just the lot of you in the school's presence, have brought inconvenience to the students studying in KaraKura High. So, do you mind?" The thugs appear unfazed and Rukia continued smiling. "I see all of you are not going to move. That's too bad then." Showing the cellphone to all of them, she switched her gaze back. "It's a pity that I know your homeroom teacher quite well. A call could easily connect me to your homeroom teacher." Now, they were looking at her as if she was crazy, inclusive of Ichigo and Ishida. "Don't believe me? Oh well..." Rukia turned to Speaker Mode and dialled a set of numbers, only for the call to go through.

That had set the Thugs in a wave of panic. "Come on, let's go!"

Within a few seconds, they had dragged their leader out of KaraKura High and all of them ran back to Miyasho High. Hanging up the call, she placed the cellphone back in her own pockets before going the other way, pretending as if she hadn't stopped a fight at all. "Um...!" Rukia halted her steps before gazing at Ichigo who ahd spoken up. "Did you really know...?"

Her gaze stayed on Ichigo for a few moments. "Nope, I don't. Why would I have their homeroom teacher's contact for?"

Both Ichigo and Ishida nearly dropped their jaws. "Then... You lied to them?"

"It's a pity that they didn't notice that, isn't it?"

With that, Rukia had began walking away from them once more ony to have Ishida catching up to her. "Wait, K-" A glare was directed his way and that was his cue to snap his lips shut and clear his throat. "R-Rukia-san." Rukia's gaze was directed to the road in front of her once more. "You are the newest teacher of KaraKura High, aren't you?"

"I believe I just introduced myself just now."

"Ah..." An awkward moment. "Our Principal had given me the task of leading you to his office."

Now, it makes sense. A principal of KaraKura High would give the Student Council President the newcomer's name and of course, leading her to the Principal's office. "Lead the way, then."

Ishida turned back to Ichigo. "I will see you back in class, Kurosaki!"

"Got it!"

On the way to the Principal's office, neither Ishida nor Rukia bothered to converse. They didn't see a reason to but Rukia was in her deep thoughts. Not only did she recognize Ishida but she had vaguely recognized Ichigo Kurosaki as well but at that moment, she just didn't know when. Ichigo had orange hair, that was really familiar to a guy that she had seen before. Dismissing all of this as unimportant, she knew she couldn't be distracted by all of these memories. She considered herself lucky that she had the bracelet to help her cover her Reiatsu. If not, she was fairly certain Ishida would have discovered her identity as a Shinigami by now, with however little reiatsu she has. She had to be extra careful, she knew that. With how little reiatsu she has in favor for the bracelet, she deduced she shouldn't be too worried seeing that there's a resident Shinigami here in KaraKura Town as well. "We have reached the Principal's office, Rukia-san."

"Thank You, Ishida-san."

When Ishida turned his gaze back to Rukia, Rukia mentally bit her lips. Great, because of her carelessnss, she had said Ishida's name out loud. Although, she was lucky she added a honorific to his name, that is. Maintaining her composure, she faced Ishida. "You shouldn't be surprised, Ishida-san. Did you think I wouldn't know of the name in charge of the Student Council President?"

"If there's nothing else, I shall take my leave, Rukia-san."

Rukia nodded, allowing Ishida to run back to his class. Mustering her courage to knock on the door of the Principal's office, Rukia was allowed entry. Taking a deep breath, silently counting from one to three, she pushed the door open to greet the principal when she was stunned by the Principal's appearance. She opted to say nothing as she narrowed her eyes and close the door behind her. Taking a seat in front of her, she folded her arms and stared at the Principal, speaking in an annoyed tone. "I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^**


	3. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: I had a lot of things happen to me in a short few days so this chapter was slightly slow. Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 235 Views, 152 Visitors, 1 Favorites, 1 Follower, 2 Reviews. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

Staring at the wooden sandals revealing under the table, the fan that the 'Principal' is using to shield his face and the dark-green striped bucket hat that the Principal had, it really shouldn't surprise Rukia by now who the 'Principal's' identity was as she sat down on a chair in front of his table. "I really shouldn't be surprised by now, should I?" The Principal was silent and it was successfully pissing Rukia off as the Principal removed his fan and revealed a grin underneath the fan, showing that he was amused by Rukia's reaction. A sigh. "Spill, Urahara. How in the hell did you bribe the Principal of KaraKura High, Urahara?"

Urahara, still grinning, pointed his fan at Rukia. "You weren't surprised, Rukia-chaaaaaaaan?" Rolling her eyes at the dramatic reaction of Urahara's, she folded her arms when Urahara pointed to his heart. "You have hurt me here, Rukia-chaaan~ My whole point of being the Principal of KaraKura High was to make you surprised~" Seeing Urahara sitting in the Principal's position just reminded her how Karma can hurt. "And, what do you mean I bribed KaraKura High's Principal~? There was nothing of the sort~" Yup, it definitely was Karma. Wasn't she just talking about how luckily it was for her that Yoruichi was the one assigned to her and Kaien but not Urahara? Definitely Karma. "Rukia-chaaaan, answer me~"

Yup, Karma. "Since you are the Principal, I don't think I really need to negotiate anything with you." Urahara gazed at Rukia in confusion. "Kaien wants to be near me, I'm sure it was Yoruichi's idea and he wants to come with me to KaraKura High." Urahara was about to agree when Rukia continued. "Everyday."

Urahara stayed silent for a second which Rukia raised her eyebrow. Now, that's a surprise for Urahara to stay silent. Was there a problem? "That's gonna be a problem, Rukiaaa-chan~" Rukia was silent. That's a surprise. "Even though I own the school technically, I still have to discuss this with the other teachers~" Really, his laidback voice is making it a little hard for Rukia to accept that he had rejected him. But, Kaien would have to take it.

"I don't really mind."

"But!" Urahara's sudden exclamation was loud that it slightly scared Rukia. Did he even hear the part where Rukia said that it was okay? She sighed. "I can accept your request on one condition." Rukia had stayed silent. Was Urahara threatening her? She narrowed her eyes and didn't respond. "You accept the class that you were assigned to without any questions." Rukia was surprised that Urahara's tone had turned slightly serious before returning to the laidback voice. "Then, of course I would let Kaien-kun roam in KaraKura High~"

Great, all of her hopes were ruined. She was really hoping that Urahara would take the position of 'Principal' more serious and not allow Kaien to roam in KaraKura High. Apparently, that was too much to ask for, wasn't it? "Interesting, Urahara." Said principal gazed up at Rukia. "You had the feeling I would turn down my assigned class?"

Urahara shook his finger at Rukia. "I didn't say 'Turn Down', did I~? I said 'Without any questions'~"

Rukia narrowed his eyes. Urahara was planning something. By his words, Rukia knew Urahara was planning something. Something in her gut instinct told her when Urahara was planning something, the results can't be good at all. "I'm surprised you have such low confidence in me, Urahara." Urahara grinned. "Show me the assigned class then."

Taking a paper, Urahara pushed it forward to Rukia. When Rukia inspected it, her jaw nearly dropped in shock before narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure it's this class I'm assigned to, Urahara?"

* * *

Yoruichi knew that Kaien had wanted to ask her something. Kaien was getting too curious for his own good. The existence of Kaien was already a mystery itself. It certainly wasn't to her but she knew Kaien had a lot of questions he had wanted to ask about his birth. Where was his Father? Had he disappeared? Yoruichi knew she had the answer to all of that but knew as well, it wasn't in her place to tell Kaien. And, Kaien had asked to go to the park, of all places. After taking care of Kaien for a few years by now, Yoruichi knows that Kaien's favorite place was the amusement park. But today, he had requested to go to the park. Well, it was certainly Kaien's choice, Rukia had agreed to that. When Yoruichi had asked Kaien about his choice, his only answer was that he wanted to go to the park really badly. Yoruichi knew Kaien better than that. "Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi flinched. "Kaien, what is it?"

"Why am I always cooped up in the house?"

Of course, Yoruichi knew that this question would pop out sooner or later. She had hoped to avoid this question, if Kaien ever had one. "That's because your Mama cares for you, Kaien." Kaien gazed up at Yoruichi, suspecting her words but Yoruichi simply ruffled Kaien's hair. "It's true, Kaien." Kaien continued gazing at Yoruichi. "Your Mama saw the news that there were many kidnappers in KaraKura Town and therefore, Mama doesn't want to sabotage your safety." Kaien didn't buy it and Yoruichi knew, if she was told the story herself, she probably wouldn't buy it herself. But, that was the best answer she could give. Any other answers laid too close to the truth. Too close.

* * *

"You promised no more questions, Rukiaaaaa-chaaan~" Urahara said in a singsong voice.

Seriously, the way Urahara tended to drag any alphabet 'A' in his way of talking was kind of annoying. But, simply looking at the names 'Ishida Uryu' and 'Kurosaki Ichigo', Rukia was really getting a headache now. This was why Urahara had thought she would be turning down the assigned class, wasn't it? She sighed before clenching the paper and it was more than obvious that she was upset by this piece of news and angered but she couldn't do anything due to the request that Kaien had made. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Ishida is a Quincy."

Urahara's expression froze for a while. "If that was asking a question-"

"I wasn't asking, Urahara." Urahara's expression turned serious. "I was stating a fact."

"I'm surprised you know about Ishida being a Quincy, Rukia-chan."

Rukia stiffened. Great, she had allowed her mind to do the talking than her mouth. "Is that why you assigned me to this class?"

"No questions, Rukia-chan~" And, Urahara's back.

But, Rukia had a vague idea. In Soul Society, there was a lay habit of referring Shinigamis to 'Balancers' or rather, regulators. The two flows filling Soul Society and the Human World are constantly exchanging. And, each of the 2 world had a soul balance. Maintaining that is the work of Shinigamis. But then, one day, the Quincies appeared in Soul Society. Shinigami purifies but Quincy completely kills them. In other words, the Hollow that are sent to the Human World doesn't return to Soul Society. And, if left alone, the balance of the 2 world could, or rather, would crumble. It would be the end of 2 worlds. It wasn't as if the Shinigamis hadn't tried, they had certainly tried and talks were held by the Quincies and Shinigamis' for numerous time but the Quincies had refused to address the complaints. And so, the decision to annihilate the Quincies' were handed down by Soul Society. Who was at fault? Rukia doesn't know. But, focusing on the situation at hand: Ishida is a Quincy. The resident Shinigami is more than incapable of dealing with the Hollows. If she wasn't wrong in the assumptions at all, Ishida had been the one cancelling out all the Hollows that had resided in KaraKura Town. Yet, was there no other way out of this? "You know the rivalry between Shinigamis and Quincies." Urahara was silent and Rukia gazed up at Urahara, noticing the unasked question that Urahara had before sighing. Was she stupid? How would Urahara not know seeing that he gave her all the information about Quincies? Sighing, she stood up. "Fine."

"Fine...?" Urahara was a bit surprised and Rukia rose an eyebrow. So, Urahara had really thought that she would turn down the offer.

"You really have that low of a confidence of me, Urahara." Releasing the crumpled paper that was probably useless, she moved out of her seat. "I will take up on the assigned class as long as you allow Kaien to roam around the school freely. Though, I expect him to have the best protection, no less."

Urahara snapped the fan shut. "Deal~" Rukia gazed at Urahara before walking out of the Principal's office. "Wait, Rukia-chaan~" Turning her head to gaze back at Urahara, Urahara skipped in front of her. "As the Principal, I have to escort you to your assigned class~" Rukia stared at Urahara as he walked past her. Lowering his hat, Urahara spoke the next words that made Rukia narrow her eyes just a little. "Your expression just now reminded me of Byakuya-san, who would do what he could do to protect you."

Rukia couldn't help but widen her eyes. "You have news of Nii-sama?"

"Nope!"

Rukia was beyond annoyed. "Then, why did you mention Nii-sama?"

"I just found your reaction amusing~"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Why had she gotten into such a big reaction? Looking away, she couldn't help but recall Urahara's double meaning when she had mentioned the rivalry between Shinigamis' and Quincies'. Urahara knew, even if he asked, Rukia wouldn't have been able to give him a direct answer. That's why he chose to stay silent. But, Rukia had to ask herself. Which side was she on?

 _Do you consider yourself a 'Shinigami', Rukia-chan?_

* * *

Kaien had requested another location and asked Yoruichi about that location. A location that Rukia would like. Therefore, Yoruichi had brought him to a riverside. Streams of water were flowing through the riverside and Kaien didn't know why but he felt attached to this place somehow. Was it because his Mother liked this place? Probably, probably not. Reaching the place, he stood up and walked nearest to the river. Touching the water as it flowed past his hands, he was certain it was a soothing feeling. Was that why his Mother loved this place? "Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi turned to gaze at Kaien who was in front of her. "Why had Mama loved this place?" Now, that was a question Yoruichi had never asked herself. Whenever Rukia was feeling sadness, she always came to this place. This was where Yoruichi and Urahara always finds her, mostly Yoruichi since Urahara never bothered. If Urahara had come looking for her, Rukia would probably call him a Pervert though. Smiling in the memory of how Urahara would claim to be hurt that Rukia doesn't want him and beg Yoruichi to find her, those days were always fun. But, as to why Rukia particularly loved this place, Yoruichi had no idea. "Youruichi-san?"

Yoruichi snapped her attention back to Kaien before smiling. "I don't know, Kaien. What do you think?" Kaien gazed at Yoruichi curiously. Wasn't he the one asking the questions? Why was the question being directed back to him? "What do you feel when you touched the water that was flowing past you?"

Kaien thought for a long moment and attempted to touched a second time before standing up and facing Yoruichi, with a bright smile on his face. "Inner Peace."

* * *

Was it really because of Ishida that Urahara was assigning the class to Rukia? If it was, Urahara was probably taking a risk of himself or rather, all 3 of them being revealed to who they are. But, why had she agreed? Was it because she knew that having Ishida as a friend in KaraKura Town meant having an ally? Had she really just thought that? Quincies would rather surrender their pride before making friends with Shinigamis. And, Rukia knew that Quincies' pride were never to be surrendered. But, this thought had brought Urahara's words back to Rukia's mind. Who exactly is she? Does she consider herself a Shinigami? If she doesn't consider herself a Shinigami and only wants safety for Kaien, Yoruichi and Urahara, what does Soul Society mean to her? Yet, would she rather see the balance of 2 worlds being tilted or would she rather save that from happening? Rukia didn't know the answer. "Urahara, do you know of Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Urahara was surprised Rukia had asked about Ichigo. "You know about Kurosaki-san, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia simply shrugged. "Not exactly 'Know'. A few thugs were creating trouble in KaraKura High, saying that they had some scores to settle with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, I see." Urahara sighed. "Kurosaki-san has been up to some trouble again, hasn't he?"

Rukia gazed at Urahara. Since when did Urahara even care that students were creating troubles? "Has he been always this much of a troublemaker?"

"It seems so, Rukia-chan." Rukia nodded her head as Urahara continued. "During the past year that Kurosaki-san has been in KaraKura High, troubles had formed in KaraKura High since then. And, his spiritual pressure is a problem too."

So, not only does Rukia has to deal with a Quincy, she has another human with spiritual pressure to worry as well? Though, judging from the battle she saw back then, Ishida and Ichigo seems to be on good terms. Rukia sighed mentally. "I feel like I'm more of a tool than anything to you, Urahara."

"How could you think that way, Rukia-chaaaaan~?" Urahara whined.

Rukia simply sighed. Urahara as the Principal of KaraKura High. She will be _damned to Hell._

* * *

"Inner Peace?"

Kaien nodded and Yoruichi was confused how could Kaien think of Inner Peace when associating with Water. Was that how Rukia thought? "When Kaien touched the Water, it was a soothing feeling." Yoruichi nodded her head. "As if..." Kaien was struggling for the right words to form. "Like nothing mattered."

"Nothing mattered...?"

Kaien nodded happily this time. "Like... It doesn't matter what happened on the outside, just feeling the water made Kaien have Inner Peace."

Yoruichi thought for a moment and was simply amazed. It took Kaien just a few sentences but it had brought out what Rukia had thought. Yoruichi was certain by now that Rukia must have thought the same way. Kaien was still Kaien after all. Being the one who understood Rukia the most back in 13th Squad Division, Yoruichi wasn't surprised to know that Kaien still had the same ability, to understand Rukia even when Rukia isn't here, to say the right words of what Rukia was thinking even when Rukia wasn't here. "I'm sure your Mama thought the same way as you, Kaien." Kaien turned his gaze to Yoruichi as Yoruichi smiled and gazed at the water. "Honestly, Rukia never told us why she liked this place at all but I would always find her in this place. Maybe she thought the same way as you, Kaien. Maybe she liked this place because just by looking at the waters, she could instantly feel Inner Peace and maybe, at that moment, nothing really mattered to her at all." Kaien continued staring at Yoruichi. "Because you are her son, that's why you understand her the most, don't you, Kaien?"

Kaien seemed satisfied by the answer and nodded happily.

* * *

"That's your class, Rukia-chaaaaaan~" Urahara said in a singsong voice.

Rukia stared at the classroom in front of her. Did Urahara say that this was her class? It didn't even look like a classroom at all! Everybody was talking with their friends, getting into groups. Rukia didn't even know what to say as she glared at Urahara. What can she say? She accepted the assigned class after all. Seeing Urahara grinning beneath his fan... When had he brought his fan along? Rukia was even more pissed. "You are so using me as a tool, Urahara."

"Rukia-chaaaaaan~"

"See you, Urahara."

* * *

"Kaien, do you want to hear a story?" Bouncing his head up and down, Yoruichi chuckled as she took Kaien's response as a 'Yes'. "Sit beside me then and I will tell you a story." Yoruichi patted the spot next to her and Kaien had already sat on that spot. Stories with Yoruichi had always been amazing. It was undeniable that Yoruichi could tell good stories when she wanted to. "I will tell you a story but you have to make sure you don't tell Mama about it, okay?" Kaien nodded, already eager for Yoruichi to tell the story than the promise intended. "The story is about you, Kaien."

* * *

Knowing that she had to get this over with sooner or later, she stepped into the class, causing the whole class to go silent. Ichigo and Ishida stared at the new teacher. Wasn't she the teacher that helped...? Yeah, she definitely was. They stared at Rukia as Rukia didn't even look at them. Judging by how the whole class was staring at her just like how Ishida and Ichigo did, it wasn't difficult to know that the whole class had probably gotten wind of the news how she had scared the neighborhood students away. She hadn't even started her Hell yet but there was already some unwanted attention from the class. "Rukia-Sensei...?"

Ishida's voice was hesitant, not wanting to believe that Rukia was their teacher. Rukia gazed at Ishida for a mere moment before gazing at Ichigo, realizing that he's having the same expression as Ichigo. Placing the books down on the table, Rukia stared at her new class. Well, she had better get used to this. "Thank you, Ishida." Rukia smiled and Ishida, too stunned to react, sat back on his seat. "I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rukia, a new teacher that just joined KaraKura High. I was assigned to be your Homeroom teacher not long ago so I really had no idea although that's no excuse for being late." A simple bow. "I hope we can take care of each other for the year ahead."

* * *

"A story... About me?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Kaien, you wanted to know why Mama worries about you constantly, right? Why does she treat you like a baby but you are already 5 years old, am I right?" Kaien nodded, wondering what Yoruichi had to say. "That's because Mama always treated Kaien as a baby." This isn't helping at all. Kaien, hearing the explanation that Yoruichi provided, wasn't even satisfied and pouted, turning his head away from Yoruichi and she giggled. Even his pouting face looked like a baby. "Now, Kaien, it's rude to not wait for someone who hasn't even finished speaking." Yoruichi used the fingertip of her fingers to nudge Kaien. "I'm sure Rukia taught you better than that." Still pouting, Kaien turned his head back to Yoruichi. "Kaien, do you know you almost died once?"

"Kaien almost... Died once...?"

"Yup, Kaien almost died once." Now, Kaien gazed at Yoruichi, wanting her to speak more. "In fact, a kidnapper found Kaien and wanted to take Kaien away from Mama." Kaien's eyes shone brightly. Could Yoruichi use Kaien to remove some of the guilt off Rukia? It was worth a try, definitely. "The kidnapper nearly killed Kaien but Mama was worried about you, Kaien. Therefore, she begged Uncle Urahara..." Kaien was listening to every word. Uncle Urahara was involved as well? Rukia had always told Kaien not to be associated with Urahara but by the way this story was going, Uncle Urahara sounded amazing! "To save you and Uncle Urahara did, by inventing a medicine and helping you." Kaien clapped his hands and gazed at Yoruichi, smiling brightly. "That's why Mama doesn't allow you to go out anymore, Kaien. She's afraid that the same thing will happen once more and she will lose you all over again."

Kaien was curious now. "But, why does Mama not allow me to go out then?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Because Mama loves you too much for her to lose you all over again. And, because she feels guilt." Yoruichi had taken on a serious tone and Kaien gazed on in confusion, not understanding what Yoruichi was saying at all. "Guilt is a funny thing, Kaien. It can cause you to do things you weren't meant to do at first." Nope, still not understanding. "Besides, you are going with Mama to KaraKura High tomorrow, aren't you?" As a response, Kaien smiled brightly. That, he understood.

* * *

Introductions of the whole class were given one after another. It was basic responsibility to get to know more of her students in the first day, she figured. She had kept a bored expression throughout the whole introduction and Rukia had randomly picked out students to introduce themselves. The most weirdest thing was, Ichigo looked pissed off by her expression and Ishida looked... Cautious as hell. Rukia smiled mentally. Yeah, around her, Ishida would be cautious. Since she had the Bracelet, Rukia doubted that Ishida knew anything about her being a Shinigami. But, as a new teacher currently assigned to their class, anybody would be suspicious. But, Rukia couldn't really find it in herself to care as she gazed at the class, wondering who the next person would be. The class was waiting for Rukia like a freaking time bomb and honestly, Rukia felt like laughing. Looks like nobody ever bothered to ask them to introduce themselves before. Looking at the list of names that she had taken from Urahara's office, she spoke. "Looks like orange-haired students are a coincidence in this area, isn't it?" Gazing at the 2 students who had orange hair, she saw Ichigo having a tick on his forehead. That's amusing. As Ichigo was about to defend that it was freaking neutral, Rukia pointed to a girl and closed her file. "Inoue Orihime, your turn."

That expression of Ichigo's was definitely priceless as Rukia didn't bother to spare him a glance. Throughout the introductions, Inoue's name came up that one time when one declared her love for Inoue Orihime. What was her name? Mahana... Something like that, right? Damn, Rukia was not good at remembering names whom she had just met just now. Saying about Inoue, she fidgeted her fingers and stood up, sparing a shy glance at everyone in the class. "U-Um... My name's Inoue Orihime and it's my second year..." Rukia deduced that she's a shy one. And, looking at all the guys who was staring at her except for one Kurosaki Ichigo and one Ishida Uryu, she wondered what kind of class she had just stepped into. Although, Ishida's gaze also stopped at Inoue, that is, while Ichigo remained undisturbed. "I'm g-g-good at cooking."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. How was that information relevant to her? "What are your specialties, Inoue?"

With regarding to cooking, Inoue's smile got even brighter and Rukia could tell this was a topic Inoue felt comfortable with, at least comfortable enough to shift off the shyness she had moments ago. "Red bean paste is my favorite! Sandwich red bean paste with wasabi..."

Rukia could tell that the class were almost gagging. Inoue's good in academics, she could tell but cooking... She shook her head mentally. For Inoue's sake, should she have a cooking period? But, she had one more question to ask. "Do you have a hobby, Inoue?"

Inoue seemingly gleamed. "I don't really have a hobby but I'm currently in the Sewing Club!" Sewing club, huh? Yeah, Inoue would be in the sewing club. It wasn't hard to imagine Inoue being in the Sewing club after all. "The same sewing club with Ishida-kun in it!"

"Inoue-san!"

Apparently, that was Ishida and Inoue hadn't thought too much of it when speaking. So, Student Council President and Sewing club? Ishida sure has a busy life, in addition to him being a Quincy. She wonders when would he find the time. Switching her attention back to Inoue who gave a sheepish smile back to Ishida who had a slight shade of red on his cheeks and pushes his glasses up to avoid suspicion, Rukia smiled. This class certainly was interesting. "Inoue, do you like sewing?" Inoue gave a nod and Rukia could tell that Inoue was a shy yet good student. Well, judging as how her results are in the Top 10, that is. "That's good to know. You may sit down now." Inoue sat down, feeling happy about her introduction and Rukia gazed at Ishida who visibly flinched. So, the great Quincy was afraid of something after all. Suddenly, Inoue raised her hand and Rukia was confused. "Inoue, do you have something to ask me?"

Inoue stood up. "Rukia-Sensei, you said that orange hairs are a coincidence in this area." Ichigo still remained undisturbed but he was paying attention to Inoue's question. "Have you seen any others with orange hairs in KaraKura Town, Rukia-Sensei?"

Inoue's tone was suspicious, a suspicion forming whenever it had came to Kurosaki Ichigo. She had suspected that Rukia had met Ichigo. Though, it was weird that Inoue had such daring personality when it comes to Ichigo. She's seeing something, although she doesn't know what exactly it is. In response to Inoue's question, Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "Not particularly, Inoue. Why do you ask?"

The atmosphere was tense and Inoue was fidgeting, back to her shy demeanor now. "O-O-Oh. I just thought Rukia-Sensei has met Kurosaki-kun before..."

Rukia smiled. "Why would you think that, Inoue?"

"N-Nothing..."

Taking her gaze off Inoue, she gazed at Ichigo who had looked more relaxed and Ishida as well. Of course, if word had gotten out that they were in a fight, she doubted Urahara would do something about it but it wasn't in Urahara's hands, either. "Student Council President, your turn."

Ishida stood up and gave a simple bow before speaking. "I'm Ishida Uryu, my second year in KaraKura High and my hobby is sewing."

Rukia nodded. "I understood that from Inoue, Ishida." Ishida gazed at Rukia while Rukia looked at the file for a moment before snapping it shut. "Interesting. Student Council President and the President of the Sewing Club?" Ishida stayed silent and Rukia continued. "I wonder how you find time for these 2 clubs. But, seeing your academicals results aren't bad at all, you probably are a genius in academics, huh?" A hint of pride formed in Ishida and Rukia shook her head mentally. Quincies will be the death of KaraKura Town and Soul Society someday. Looking at Ishida then at Ichigo, Rukia wondered mentally why they were on good terms. Ichigo had spiritual pressure, she could sense them now. But, why would Ishida be friends with Ichigo? Looking at Ichigo, he seemed really bored with this class. "You can sit down now, Ishida."

Ishida sat down and eyed Ichigo before nudging him, as if warning him. But, Ichigo dismissed his warning. Rukia noticed all of this before she smiled. And, that's why Kurosaki Ichigo's academics was in the Top 50. Was it one of the tops that Ichigo considered proud of? Well, she doubted Ichigo really cared but... "Kurosaki Ichigo, your turn." Ichigo stood up and, with a scowl that could scare kids away, showed the scowl to Rukia. Rukia, unfazed, gazed at Ichigo. Wow, some hostility there. "Such a charming expression, Kurosaki." A glare was directed her way. Does Ichigo treat all the new teachers that way or was it because she had helped him with such a low trick? "Would you get on with the introductions? I don't have all day, you know."

Ichigo was never good at words. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia rolled her eyes mentally. "Your words must be worth a million dollars, Kurosaki." Ichigo went silent. "Is your hair neutral?" Ichigo glared at Rukia for even trying to ask that but Rukia simply shrugged while Ishida was observing Rukia. "What? You can't blame me for asking that since you never provided any information about yourself." Ichigo sighed but shook his head. Rukia gazed at Ichigo. Could Ichigo be useful for providing information? Taking the file and opening it without looking at Ichigo, Rukia spoke. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kurosaki. In this file, it states that you are friends with Ishida, am I right?" Ichigo stayed silent, not wishing to comment. "Mind telling me how that happened?"

"No obligations, Rukia-Sensei."

Rukia looked surprised at Ichigo's answered but remained calm. What did she expect? Rukia was a stranger in their class, she hadn't expected Ichigo to open up to him and state why a mere Quincy had became friends with a Human with decent spiritual energy. Why had she expected Ichigo to open up about it anyway? Rukia closed her eyes to calm herself down for a moment before opening her eyes. Taking the file she had left on the table and snapping it shut, so loud that it scared the other students, Ichigo wasn't oblivious to the fact that Rukia was angered but he really couldn't be bothered, really. Knowing that the bell was about to ring, she walked out of the class but not without a last gaze to Ichigo. "Right. Class dismissed."

* * *

 **Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

 **Redly24: Thank You for your review. It encouraged to write one more chapter just by seeing your reviews and it lightened up my spirits seeing as how my life has been Hell the past few days. Thank You. ^.^ I hope this chapter is up to your expectation as well. ^.^**

 **hopelessromantic: It's a mix of FB arc and Substitute Shinigami arc. I might add a little of the Fillers arc but I wanted it to go along with how Substitute Shinigami Arc started, how Rukia is captured back to Soul Society. I hope I can make it work though since that's a difficult plot to follow up on but I will try my best. ^.^ Yes, both Rukia and Ichigo have met before. As to 'When' and 'How', you probably have to figure out as the story goes though Rukia is involved in Ichigo's life, definitely. As to Ichigo being the Father of Kaien or not, maybe he might be in future chapters but for now, nope, he isn't. ^.^ Hope that answered your questions. ^.^**

* * *

 **Final A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: I had a lot of things happen to me in a short few days so this chapter was slightly slow. Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^ I know a lot of IchiRuki fans are harboring a lot of disappointment and hate after Bleach ended but for me, I have already decided. Kubo can have his own ending but it doesn't mean that we have to accept that ending. Be it a kid or childish behavior, I will still believe in IchiRuki. ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 387 Views, 233 Visitors, 3 Reviews, 2 Followers. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

It was currently lunchtime in KaraKura High and Rukia was massaging her forehead. All of the classes had gone well, not the best, but well enough. Except for the class she was assigned to. If she was to place Kurosaki Ichigo, a student of KaraKura High and Kaien Shiba, Ex-Vice-Captain of Squad 13th, together, nobody would have even noticed the difference between them, save for the hair part. Some would have even thought they were freaking twins. But, Rukia didn't understand. How could someone appear with such similarity to him? Was such a thing even possible in any parts of the world? And, durng the lesson, what was Rukia expecting? Was she expecting Ichigo to just open up to her about how Ichigo's friendship went with Ishida? Why did she even bother getting angry about it? Looking at her desk, she sighed. Urahara certainly wasn't helping with her temper today. This must be karma, for her to find her desk just beside Urahara. This definitely is bad Karma.

* * *

 _Exiting out of her assigned class, Rukia had searched around for the Teacher's Lounge but her desk was nowhere to be found. Rukia certainly wasn't in a good temper today and not finding her own desk had only added to that temper. Deciding to ask Urahara for it, she made her way to Urahara's office and didn't even bother knocking on the door and just pushed it open with a loud 'Bang' afterwards. "Rukiaaaa-chaaan, hadn't you heard of knocking~?" Rukia stared wide-eyed at her table... Which was beside Urahara's. "Aren't you proud to be beside me, Rukiaaa-chaaan~?"_

 _"I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?" That was the second time that Rukia had repeated this sentence but this time, she was pissed as hell. Seconds after she had said that sentence, she had walked to her table and slammed the books on her own table , ausing the ground to have a tiny crack and Urahara yelping in fright. "Explain. Why. Is. My. Table. Beside. Yours."_

 _Instead of running for his life, Urahara whined and wailed. That still counted as begging, right? "That's because I misssssssssed yoooou so much, Rukiaaa-chaaaan~" A tick appeared on Rukia's forehead. Say what now? "Ever since you began to stay with Yoruichi, you have never paaaid me any attttttention~"_

 _Rukia stared at Urahara. "You were the one who assigned me to Yoruichi, though."_

 _"Only beeeeeecause you didn't want meeeee, Rukiaaa-chaaaaan~" Urahara whined and Rukia instantly tuned him out._

 _Well, it was unlikely that Rukia could ask Urahara to move her table to somewhere else so she figured this would have to do. Looking at the paper that Urahara had passed to her seconds ago, labelled 'Seating Arrangements', Rukia placed the paper down, deciding that she really wasn't in the mood for it, with Ichigo's hostility and all that ruckus. Standing up, she exited out of Urahara's office, intending to go to the one place that she had always wanted to go in KaraKura High, ever since starting the stroll with Kaien to KaraKura High a few years ago. It was the only place, it seemed, that she wanted to go badly. With that destination in mind, Rukia proceeded out of Urahara's office._

* * *

Lunchtime, in KaraKura High, is the most delightful prospect of the day because it signiflies highschool students screaming like banshees and running like their life depended on it to the nearest bakery store to get some kind of early-bird food. But, for Ichigo Kurosaki, it was seemingly not the case. Taking the lunch box that Yuzu especially made for him, Ichigo was about to go to the rooftop when he was met with Keigo's overly-eager face and Mizuiro standing at the side of Keigo, as if it was a normal occurence. "Ichigo~ Let's go for lunch, are you ready~?"

If Isshin was beyond annoying, Keigo was slightly lesser than that. But still, after a year of inviting Ichigo up to the rooftop to have lunch, not that he really minded, is he still binded to Keigo's antics? He didn't mind Ishida, he didn't mind Inoue, he didn't mind Chad. Hell, even Mizuiro was acceptable. But, why, oh why, was he still stuck with Keigo? They had the same freaking Tutorial classes, why was Keigo even bumped up a year, with the same class as him? Sighing, he gazed at Ishida. If he was to suffer during his first day of school, somebody was going down with him as well. "I guess I am, Keigo. But, do you mind if I bring somebody new?"

Keigo was beyond excited at the prospect of a girl joining them. Ah, that's why he loved lunchtime. "You are gonna bring a girl, aren't you?!"

Although, Keigo was stunned to silence for a few seconds when Ichigo walked past him and stopped by Ishida's table. "Hey, Ishida. Wanna join us for lunch?"

A dark aura formed around Keigo. "What?! Mr. Student Council President? Why would Ichigo do that? Scratch that, I can't be seen with him! If I'm seen with him, my reputation as a highschool boy is ruined!"

"Hey, is that what you should be saying, Asano-san? Ishida's the Student Council President after all. He could get you expelled for all it's worth."

"What's with the formalities, Mizuiro?!"

Ishida stood up, facing Ichigo. "No thanks."

"How rude!"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. Keigo's buying."

"I'm buying?! Since when?!"

A fix of glasses. "If you insist."

"It's like that now, huh?! Traitors!"

* * *

This was the first time Rukia was in KaraKura High, everytime that she was anywhere near KaraKura High, it was always the entrance. And, honestly, when you are standing near the entrance and you have a kid beside you that always wants to go somewhere, results are that you don't get to sightview a lot. But, when there were certain moments that Kaien stood obediently beside her, marvelling in the view of KaraKura High, she had noticed a place that she had always wanted to go once she entered KaraKura High, if there was such a chance. And, with that, her destination was set but not before she noticed a football field and one of her students was on the football field, picking up balls and dumping in the basket. As Rukia halted her steps, she gazed at the girl. For some reason, she couldn't recognize the girl even though she knew it was one of her students. Knowing that she would eventually get her name, she continued her journey to her original destination. As she started walking, Tatsuki gazed at the space Rukia was occupying. "Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki gazed back at Orihime, smiling. "What is it, Orihime?"

Inoue pouted. "I called you several times just now and it seemed like you didn't hear me. What caught your attention, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki shook her head in response. "I thought I saw Rukia-Sensei somewhere, watching us. But, it's just my imagination after all."

Out of curiosity, Inoue gazed at the direction that Tatsuki was gazing at and pointed to a figure. "Looks like it wasn't your imagination, Tatsuki-chan. That's Rukia-Sensei over there." Tatsuki turned her gaze to see that there was some truth to it. But, was Rukia really watching them? "I wonder what Rukia-Sensei's doing here though. Shouldn't she be at the cafeteria, with the other students?"

Tatsuki shrugged and went back to her job before reminded of something. "Orihime, isn't that the way to the place Ichigo has his lunch at?"

Suddenly, a ball was dropped and with speed faster than anything, Inoue was off. "I will leave the rest of the cleaning up to you, Tatsuki-chan! I promise I will make it up to you later!"

"Orihime!"

* * *

A dark cloud was forming above the 4 boys namely Ishida, Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro. And, apparently, it was only Keigo that noticed the tense atmosphere and started wailing and crying mentally how Ichigo had managed to invite Ishida, the Student Council President, to their lunch, causing the dark clouds to be formed. He was sure, if it was only Mizuiro, Ichigo and him, these dark clouds would disappear to happy and joyful clouds. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind him, making Keigo nearly drop his food in shock. "Wah~ Wah~ Oh, Chad, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!"

"You seem to be on edge, Keigo."

"Shut up!"

Knowing that there's a newcomer, Chad gazed at the newcomer to find out that it was the Student Council President, Ishida Uryuu. Figuring that it had something to do with this morning's incident, he wasn't quite surprised but somehow knew Ichigo had a guilty conscience. That was probably why he had managed to invite Ishida, bringing down all his pride, treating it as repaying a debt. Though, why did Ishida oblige to Ichigo's offer is still a mystery though. Were Ishida and Ichigo friends? Probably. More on the love-hate relationship though, probably. Sitting across Mizuiro, it seemed that even Chad noticed the tense atmosphere and it was no denial the atmosphere was tense. Ichigo probably noticed it as well because at the very next second, he turned his gaze to Keigo. "Hey, Keigo. If you are done eating, tell us a story."

"What?! It's too sudden a request and besides, I'm not in the mood..." Keigo pouted.

"But, I'm in the mood. So, you better tell us a story or I will murder you in your sleep. Now."

Keigo wondered what possessed him to be friends with Ichigo in the first place before entertaining Chad. Ishida gazed up at Ichigo and sighed. "Say, Kurosaki, what was your purpose in inviting me to lunch? If your only purpose was that you felt guilty that I nearly got trouble, all these efforts are wasted and unnecessary. I don't need your sympathy and I'm certainly not friends with you."

"Shut up, will you? I only invited you because I felt like it. It has nothing to do with what happened this morning. Just be grateful you are not eating lunch alone."

"What? I'm supposed to be grateful? Pardon me for saying this but I prefer eating alone."

"I prefer to eat alone as well so why not you turn your head away so that I can eat in peace?"

"Funny, it was you that invited me so why not you turn your head away so that I can eat in peace?"

* * *

Standing behind the door, Rukia heard every conversation that went through Ishida and Ichigo, even Keigo's awful joke was heard by Rukia. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she had just wanted to go to the rooftop in peace but apparently, Karma wouldn't allow her to do that as well. Were Ishida and Ichigo friends? That was the important question right here but judging from the conversation that went earlier, Rukia deduced that what Ishida and Ichigo had was a weird friendship but it was friendship nevertheless. During this morning, Ichigo had wanted to protect Ishida's position as the Student Council President, afraid that he might get in danger but once they were at lunch, they couldn't converse at all? Yes, weird friendship. But, it was still friendship nevertheless. That only makes the mission more difficult for Rukia. Yes, it would be best if she could get both Ishida and Ichigo to be on her side. But, how would she know where to start? Leaning away from the wall, she sighed before proceeding back to Urahara's office although she froze, coming face-to-face with Inoue Orihime. "Rukia-Sensei."

It wasn't a question that she was here, it was a greeting to confirm she was here. How had Inoue known? "Inoue Orihime, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the cafeteria with the other students?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Rukia-Sensei."

It seemed that, whenever it had came up to Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime became much more bolder than ever. And, Inoue's hostility was the same as Ichigo's but surprisingly, she wasn't as offended as Ichigo's hostility. Did she only have that effect on Ichigo Kurosaki's hostility? Now, that was surprising. She defintiely admired Inoue's boldness. "I am a teacher. What makes you think that I will sit at the cafeteria with other students?"

"That doesn't excuse you for spying on Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun."

Eh... Girl has some backbone after all, Rukia's definitely impressed. Wait, did she see something? "If you meant Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu, you wouldn't believe me if I said I wasn't spying on them and stumbled onto this place accidentally anyway."

"I wouldn't."

Something was beside Inoue, that's for sure and Rukia narrowed her eyes. Inoue didn't seem to notice it though. "That was what I said."

"If you weren't spying on Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun, what were you doing then?"

Rukia wasn't even gazing at Inoue by now to see if she could notice something. A figure began to form, due to Rukia's concentration. "I have no obligations to tell you, Inoue."

"That would be implying you were trying to do something, Rukia-Sensei."

Rukia was silent for a few seconds, observing the figure beside Inoue before a light of silver caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she kenw what it is. Gazing back to Inoue, she started walking towards Inoue. "Even if I was doing something..." Her gaze fixed on the figure beside Inoue. It was dark in the stairway and the shinery light shone brighter than ever. "You have no proof." With that, Rukia walked away, leaving Inoue to her thoughts.

"I..."

* * *

Rukia tried to catch a moment of breather. That was freaking too close for comfort. By now, she was almost sure that Inoue had suspicions of her identity as a homeroom teacher. But, she wasn't focused on that though. She recognized that silvery chain anywhere. Why was a soul following Inoue? Why was a spirit following Inoue and why hadn't she noticed it the first time she stepped into that class? She knew spirits could do no harm to humans but that wasn't what she was worried about. Why would a soul willingly follow Inoue? Knowing she had to see Urahara urgently, she really hadn't expected this to happen from her first day in KaraKura High. Why was a HighSchool studnt being targeted? That made no sense at all. Just as she was taking a moment to take a breather to figure things out, she heard a shout. "Rukia-Sensei!" Gazing up, Rukia saw the student was earlier running up to her, stopping just in front of her. "Have you seen Orihime anywhere, Rukia-Sensei?"

"Inoue Orihime?" Said student nodded as Rukia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I hadn't seen her, why do you ask?"

"She just took flight after you after I mentioned something about Ichigo eating at the rooftop." So, that was why she had saw Inoue. "I hope she doesn't get into any trouble, she's such a clumsy and muddle-headed girl..."

Rukia saw the basket that was toppled on the ground and all the footballs that were rolling all over the field. Gazing at the student, realizing she must not have noticed it yet, she picked up one ball and pointed to the others. The student, seeing all her efforts being wasted, yelped and ran up to gather the balls as Rukia helped. Inoue could wait, she had allowed one soul to roam freely, what's another. Although the Chain of Fate of the soul unnerved her slightly, she had no choice but to put it aside. "You called me Rukia-Sensei just now, didn't you?" Said student nodded. Rukia was currently wrecking her mind for a name. She was almost certain that this student belonged to her assigned class but she couldn't fit a name for it. Best to play dumb, she figured. "You are pretty clever. I'm only here in KaraKura Town for only a day yet you remembered my name."

"Seriously, Rukia-Sensei? Are you seriously kidding me? You are telling me you don't recognize me?" Rukia winced at her tone. "I was one of those student who introduced themselves! You even handpicked me, for goodnes' sake!" Rukia pouted, like a kid who was caught stealing candies and the student laughed. "Fine." Rukia gazed up at her. "Tatsuki Arisawa, at your service. Although you met me previously before, that is."

Rukia cleared her throat. "Of course, I knew that. I just wanted to test whether you were paying attention to my lessons."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "What's there to pay attention when it's just introductions?"

Rukia could have bonked Tatsuki for that but she concentrated on picking up the balls and dumping them into the basket. "What happened, Arisawa? The teacher punished you into picking balls or something?"

Tatsuki sighed. "It was Physical Education lesson before lunchtime, Rukia-Sensei. You are our homeroom teacher so you should know." Rukia nodded, she did indeed get the schedule. "We were just trying out Football."

"Football?" Rukia questioned.

"The FootBall Club in KaraKura High was disbanded a year ago."

"The FootBall Club was disbanded because of insufficient members and without a teacher to guide the Football Club, right?" When Tatsuki sent a gaze to Rukia, Rukia simply shrugged. "Internet has everything nowadays." Tatsuki gave a nod of understanding. "And, I can guess pretty well why there are insufficient members and none willing to lead as well." Tatsuki gave Rukia a nod and Rukia smiled. "Can't be helped, everybody in the world thinks like that nowadays." Tatsuki picked up another ball and threw it in the basket. "So, you are trying to revive the FootBall Club, Arisawa?" Tatsuki nodded again. "Why?"

"Every year, numerous neighbourhood highschool thinks that KaraKura High FootBall Club is a force to be bullied with. And, every year, KaraKura High FootBall Club is disqualified before it can even join the ranks." Rukia gazed at Tatsuki. "I was hoping this year would be a different one, that's why I wanted to revive the FootBall Club."

Picking the last ball and dumping it in the basket, closing it, Rukia walked along with Tatsuki. "If you are planning to revive the FootBall Club, why not talk to the Student Council President about it?"

Tatsuki shook his head in disappointment. "If we don't gather enough members and get at least a Teacher who would vouch for the FootBall Club, not even the Student Council President can do anything about it."

"How many members are left to make a team?" When Tatsuki showed the number '2', Rukia's mindgear was turning. The first competition was 1 month away. If she wanted this to work, she still could make it work. "Don't be so pessimistic, Arisawa. The first competition is still a month away so don't give up hope just yet." Without even questioning how Rukia ahd known the first competition to be months away, Tatsuki hung her head in disappointment. "You haven't tried approaching the President of Student Council, have you?" tatsuki shook her head and Rukia walked away, knowing there was someplace she had to be. "Try talking to the President, maybe he has a way of solving this. Besides, it's in his job scope of being a Student Council President, in the very least, right?"

"Sure..."

* * *

The nerve of that teacher! She had caught her spying and now, she said that she had no proof? She's getting it! Calming down, Inoue tried to think of ways. Spotting the security camera in the dark corner of the room, Inoue had an idea. Security cameras were there for a reason! The Principal would definitely do something about it if she was to report this to the Principal! As Inoue began walking away, she hesitated. No, if she did that, the Principal would only be more troubled on what to do. But, what was Rukia-Sensei's intention? Would she leave it alone just like that? What if Rukia-Sensei was planning something bad? Should she hold off telling what Rukia-Sensei did? Suddenly, the door creaked open, signalling the boys that are done with their lunch. Instantly, Inoue panicked. It originally seemed like she was catching Rukia-Sensei spying on Ichigo and Ishida. But now, it was as if she was spying on them! What should she do? Should she hide? "Inoue, why are you here? Did something happen?"

She froze and was face-to-face with Ichigo, Ishida and Chad on the front row, covering Inoue's figure from Mizuiro and Keigo's view. When Ichigo sent a Mizuiro a look, Mizuiro had gotten the message and dragged Keigo out of the stairway. Inoue, not noticing all of this, fidgeted uncomfortably, in the presence of Ichigo. "I-It's nothing, Kurosaki-kun, I accidentally stumbled onto here and couldn't find my way back to the classroom, that's all!"

A sweatdrop. "You have been here for a whole year, Inoue. How could you forget your way back to the classroom?"

That's why Ichigo was single up till now. Inoue, on the other hand, stuck out her tongue playfully. "I guess I'm just clumsy like that, Kurosaki-kun, hehe!"

And, that's why Inoue hadn't managed to ask Ichigo out for a single date, even up till now. Ichigo appeared uncomfortable in Inoue's presence, ruffling his own hair sheepishly. "Well, we were going back to class anyway. Do you want to walk together with us back to the classroom, Inoue?"

There was a moment of silence before Ishida sighed and stepped beside Inoue. "I will walk Inoue-san back to class and Kurosaki, you better get to class." Ichigo was about to argue with Ishida about his decision. "Besides, Inoue-san is much safer walking with me, at least she won't get a punishment this way seeing that I'm the Student Council President. With you..." A moment of silence. "It's hard to say."

Ichigo would have punched Ishida if not for Inoue being there. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Show-off. Come on, guys, let's get back to class before we are late."

* * *

Pushing the entrance of Urahara's office open before closing the door, Rukia proceeded to her desk with Urahara's gaze at her. Urahara knew what went on previously with her incident with Inoue but he knew better than to reprimand Rukia about it. Urahara firmly believes that Rukia knew what she was doing and she wouldn't risk herself to be exposed to a highschool student, no doubt. Though, when she had entered his office and went to her own desk, she had totally ignored his presence. That was something unusual. And, he was certain that something was troubling Rukia. Yet, he wasn't in a hurry to know what has been troubling Rukia since he knew Rukia wouldn't withhold such information from him, if she had any. Besides, if Rukia had thought that Urahara had planned this right from the beginning, not that Urahara would do anything to deny that statement, that is, she was sure that Rukia would tell him sooner or later. That's why he wasn't worried and his gaze had went back to watching the monitor. Rukia, on the other hand, was replaying the events when Inoue confronted her. The Chain of Fate is a chain that binds souls to their living bodies. The Chain of Fate plays a part in the form a spirit willt ake on after death. A spirit whose regrets revolve around a person has its chain bound to that person and becomes an 'Obsessed Spirit'. If the spirit's regrets involve a location, or if some incident happened at that location which caused his death, the spirit's chain would be bound to that location and it would become an 'Earthbound Spirit'. No matter judging by the Chain of Fate or not, Rukia knew that leaving a soul alone for too long was bad in itself. "Urahara, I have a favor to ask of you."

Urahara jumped onto the table happily. "Ask me any requests and I will grant you the favor, Rukiaaaaa-chaaaan~"

Rukia stared at Urahara. "Just so you know, that sounds wrong if you say that sentence to anyone other than Yoruichi, even if you are standing on the table."

"How could you saaaaay that, Rukiaaaa-chaaaan~?" For dramatic effect, Urahara placed his hand on his heart for emphasis. "You have hurt me hereeeeeee~"

Rukia didn't respond and Urahara, because of the lack of response, simply pouted and slumped back in his seat, knowing that it wasn't far from what Rukia was troubling now. A sigh ahd caused Urahara to gaze at Rukia once more. "Have you done a background check on Inoue Orihime, Urahara?"

Urahara nodded. "Every student, before enrolling into KaraKura High, has to report his or her History into a file and after checking that the background is correct, we enroll them in." Rukia nodded. "Wait, Inoue Orihime?" Rukia was silent this time as Urahara took only a second to figure out why Inoue's name sounded familiar. "Isn't she a student from your assigned class, Rukia-chan?" Rukia nodded once again and Urahara instantly pointed a finger at her. "Stalkeeeeeeeeeer~"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That sounds wrong, coming from you, Urahara." Even if it's just for a second, Urahara was glad that Rukia had reverted back to the original Rukia. "When Inoue confronted me and don't even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Security cameras are all over in the school for a reason, Urahara." Well, busted. "When Inoue Orihime confronted me, a soul was following her." Urahara raised an eyebrow and Rukia shook her head. "No, it wasn't an 'Obsessed Spirt', neither was it an 'Earthbound Spirit' but I'm just worried. That's why I'm asking you for Inoue Orihime's background and family members. I can't leave the soul following Inoue just like that and we all know that souls shouldn't linger for such a long time."

Urahara nodded, realizing the severity of the situation. Gazing at Rukia for a moment, Urahara smiled. "For a moment, you sounded like a Shinigami, Rukia-chan." Turning back to his drawer of files to retrieve Inoue's documents, he finally found it and sat on his seat. "Here it is."

* * *

Ishida walked beside Inoue. Should he be happy for Inoue's demise? Because Inoue hadn't dared talked to Ichigo, it was up to Ishida to walk her back to the classroom. Man, what a pathetic thought. "Thank You, Ishida-kun for offering to walk me back to the classroom."

"It's nothing of importance, Inoue-san. I'm the Student Council President, it's what I do." Inoue nodded her head obediently. "Say, Inoue-san, you were about to tell us something just now but you held yourself back." Inoue was about to defend herself, saying that it was nothing of importance but then Ishida sent her a look. "If you bothered to hold yourself back, it must be of importance."

Weirdly, she had felt that it was more comfortable talking to Ishida rather than Ichigo. Maybe it was her shy personality or probably it was the fact that she liked Ichigo, it didn't matter at this point of time. Having the thought that she could tell Ishida anything, Inoue bit her lips. "I saw Rukia-Sensei spying on Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun just now."

Ishida narrowed his eyes. "Rukia-Sensei?"

* * *

"Inoue Orihime and her Brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunker Father and a Mother who works as a prostitute, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in March when Sora had turned 18, he ran away with Orihime, who was 3 years old, and raised her on his own from then on. For 9 years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color." Well, that certainly reminded Rukia of someone who had unusual hair color. "One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins ever since." Urahara finished.

Rukia was in pondering mode. "So, Inoue's Brother died because of an argument that Inoue had with him. Judging by what your information, Urahara, I don't think I'm wrong to say that Sora can't leave Inoue because Inoue's the only kin left with Sora and Sora wants to watch over her." Urahara nodded, confirming Rukia's assumption. "Great, just great. Not only do I have to take care of a Quincy, a human with Spiritual Pressure and a Spirit who wants to take care of his Sister as well?" Rukia massaged her forehead. Wasn't this a bit too much for her who only wanted for Kaien and her safety? How did she even get roped into this? Right, KaraKura High, Urahara. Rukia glared at Urahara who visibly shrunk.

"What do you intend to do about Sora, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia sighed. "I can only hope Sora won't do anything to harm Inoue."

"I'm certain that he won't but it doesn't mean that Hollows in KaraKura Town won't do anything to Sora."

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment before opening her eyes. "I have no choice but to hand it over to Ishida. I can't revert to my Shinigami form in fear of Soul Society but I'm sure that the Hollows in KaraKura Town aren't that eager... Yet." Urahara gazed at Rukia in confused. "I'm fairly certain our Resident Shinigami will have a blast in doing his duties. If not, Ishida could probably help." Rukia closed her eyes. "KaraKura Orphanage just burnt down so I'm sure there are a lot of souls to perform Soul Burial on." Urahara was about tor etort. "I know what you are thinking, Urahara but it fits for now. Quincies aim to destroy Hollows but spirits aren't one of the Quincies' job scope. "

"But..."

Rukia sighed. "I only hope Imoyama-san does a god job in exterminating the Hollows. In that way, Ishida wouldn't even have to get involved at all."

* * *

 **Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

 **hopelessromantic: Thank You for your encouragement and guesses. ^.^ Guess you have to keep reading to find out the answers that you seek. ^.^**

* * *

 **Final A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: With lecture and writing this story at the same time, it was hard to balance the 2 and I'm glad I managed o do it after all. ^.^ Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 490 Views, 293 Visitors, 3 Reviews, 3 Followers, 1 Favorite. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

Other than her assigned class, surprisingly, all of the other classes went surprisingly well. With a new year, new teachers are currently 'Recruited' into KaraKura High. So, it wasn't a surprise that most of the classes had a change of pace of new teachers. Though, she bet her assigned was this special only because Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime was present. Saying about that, she had to keep a lookout for Sora and to trouble herself with the FootBall Club as well. Talking about FootBall Club, she had guessed Tatsuki was talking about Women's FootBall and in this world, Women's FootBall weren't very well perceived since FootBallers are men, mostly. Though, Rukia had a way to twist it around. And, Kaien's playmate might just help her a little. But, that's not important for now. Sora, in Rukia's eyes, held priority. She couldn't be certain that's Sora, but still... It's a possibility. Picking up her books, stuffing her 'Seating Arrangements' in one of her books, she was ready to leave KaraKura High after a much tiring day. On the other hand, Urahara was in and out of his office, doing who-knows-what. But, Rukia isn't entirely concerned of what Urahara does in his 'Spare Time' of being a Principal. She's thinking he's missing tending to Urahara Store, not that he was always there anyway. "Going back already?"

Rukia gazed at Urahara who was still doing his 'Paperwork'. "Yeah, what about you, Urahara? Not going back yet?"

Urahara instantly pouted and placed both of his hands on the side of his face, mimicking a bored and pained expression, causing Rukia to roll her eyes once more. "Ever since Yoruichi has gone to look after Kaaaaaien-chaaaaan, I rarely see her anymoooore~" Urahara whined. "It pains me, Rukiaaaa-chaaaan. It pains meeeeee~"

Picking up her books and confirming that she brought everything she had to bring, more of her belongings, inclusive of the 'Seating Arrangemens' "It's not my fault you assigned Yoruichi to me and it's also not my fault she takes a liking to Kaien." Though, an idea formed inside her mind and she turned to Urahara once more. "Maybe it might do some good if both of you were to have a child of your own."

Rukia was almost sure of the feelings both of them had for each other, just that neither was willing to admit it, that's all. Urahara, in response, pouted. It was only one second later that Urahara perked up. "But, it's alright, Rukiaaaa-chaaaan~" Rukia stared at him as Urahara jumped on the table once more. It's a wonder that the table hasn't cracked though Rukia had to wonder what would happen if a student had entered the Principal's Office just then and saw that scene. But, the previous bell signalled that it was the end of school so that idea's kinda impossible. Bummer. "Once Kaaaaien-chaaaaan reaches here, Yoruichi will be hereeeeee as well~"

"I would hate to be a wet blanket, Urahara..." Oh, who was she lying to? She absolutely loved seeing Urahara's pouting face as she giggled mentally. "At least I have a reason for making Kaien come to KaraKura High, taking into the fact that my son misses me." Urahara nodded, not understanding Rukia's point. "What would be your excuse for letting Yoruichi come over? I doubt a grown-up can miss another grown-up, you know." Urahara pouted, grumbling something about Rukia being a wet blanket as Rukia shrugged, she was just stating the facts anyway. Letting Kaien come here was already a bend to KaraKura High's rules, how would Yoruichi fit to that equation? Suddenly, Urahara grinned and in all honesty, Rukia was slightly afraid of that grin, knowing that Urahara was up to no good. "I really don't want to know what you were grinning about, Urahara."

Unexpectedly, Urahara waved Rukia off, wanting for her to go back already. "You don't wanna know what I was thinking anyway. Now, go ahead back home and send my regards to Kaaaaaien-chaaaan~"

"Sure?"

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned. Oh man... This voice. Why couldn't he get through the first day of KaraKura High without hearing his voice? He really thought he was doing a good job! But, to be honest, he was also surprised. So, he got into KaraKura High out of all places? Man, and he was looking forward to making his journey home without any interruptions. But, why, oh why, was it not meant to be? Sighing, Ichigo turned back to the offender, arms folded. "Oshima Reiichi."

* * *

Being the Student Council President and President of the Sewing Club, Ishida had a lot of priorities in the school. And, one such priority would be to make sure that everything in KaraKura High goes smoothly, no bullies or whatever. But, being Ichigo Kurosaki's classmate or even schoolmate has made Ishida's task all the more complicated. And, furthermore, Inoue's words had him being suspicious of their homeroom teacher as well. Ishida knew Inoue well and knew that Inoue Orihime wasn't one of the lying type, simply to get somebody in trouble. And, the expression Inoue had when she was telling Ishida that Rukia was spying on them... Was out of fear more than anything. That had gotten Ishida to believe Inoue's words instantly. Towards what Inoue has been saying all this while, Ishida has never doubted Inoue's words. Why would he when he likes her? Flawed logic, one would say. But, Ishida didn't look at it like that. But, for one second, he was fearful that Inoue created this out of nowhere. Although, looking at Inoue's expression when she had confessed that made him think otherwise. But, if what Inoue said was true, what was their homeroom teacher doing there? Knowing Ichigo's behavior, he would just confront Rukia recklessly and that was the last result they wanted. So, Ishida had convinced Inoue not to tell Ichigo about this. Nevertheless, Ishida was glad that Inoue was the Vice-President of the Sewing Club. It might not be a hobby for Inoue to be in the sewing club but she had learned a lot from Ishida, enough to be his assistant, apparently, when he was busy with his Student Council duties. "President, you are finally here!"

Taking his seat where he could gaze at the whole school by the corner of his eyesight, he faced the rest of the Student Council members. "So, what's first on the agenda?"

* * *

Rukia walked out of Urahara's office and was happy that the first day was over. That way, she could get to Kaien even faster. In all the mess of her life, Kaien was the only one who could lift her spirits, even if she felt extremely depressed. One greeting of Kaien's, one look of Kaien and she was reminded of what she has in KaraKura Town. And, what's more, by the time tomorrow comes, Kaien could come along with her to KaraKura High. It wasn't only her but Kaien had loved KaraKura High just as much as she did. But, he was restricted to go anywhere because of circumstance that brought him to KaraKura Town. She could just imagine Kaien's expression when she tells him the good news. As she replayed the events in Urahara's office, she wondered what Urahara would do to get Yoruichi in KaraKura High. Although she was annoyed about Urahara's antics all the time, she was still grateful for Urahara and Yoruichi in her life. If she hadn't found the 12th Division Captain at that point of time, she wondered what she would have became today, without knowing the real cause for Kaien's death. Her eyes hardened at the memory that just crossed her mind. It had happened ages ago but it was still fresh in her mind. The way that she had saw Kaien fighting a Hollow, the way that she had ran away and the way that Kaien had purposefully allowed himself to get in the way of Rukia's sword. Taking a moment to calm herself down, she leaned on the wall for a moment before making her way out of KaraKura High once more, only to witness a fight about to go on. Really? Right here, right now? What was Kurosaki Ichigo, a glutton for punishment?

* * *

"Oshima, what the hell do you want from me?" An annoyed voice.

Oshima laughed, a deep and mocking laugh that only served to annoy Ichigo more. "You should be bowing to me, Kurosaki Ichigo." Oh? "I made the decision to go to KaraKura High because of you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What? He should bow down and kiss this asshole's shoe because of that? Pfft, he must be daydreaming. "If my memory serves me right, our fight in middle school wasn't done, Kurosaki Ichigo." A frown made itself known on Ichigo's lips. "And, I see you hadn't dyed your hair back to your original color, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stared at him as if he was crazy. Was he still going to harp on that? "Is my hair that trendy?"

Ichigo glared. "Just so you know, our fight in middle school was 500 years ago. I'm surprised you are still onto that." It was Oshima's turn to frown as Ichigo continued glaring. "Secondly, I have told you thousands of time this is my neutral hair color and I'm not copying you. And, you must be delusional to think that bleached hair is trendy. Instead, shouldn't you do something about your own hair, instesad of lecturing me about it?" Oshima was fuming right about now and fumed more when Ichigo commented a few seconds later. "Chicken-head."

A tick appeared on Oshima's forehead. The nerve of Kurosaki Ichigo! "What did you call me?!"

"Laid any eggs lately, Chicken-Head?" Well, that nickname was certainly fun.

* * *

The bell rung, signalling that it was 30 minutes after school. Ishida looked around his surroundings, making sure that everybody was doing their duties well. KaraKura was a growing school, there were visitors here and festivals here and there. And, being the Student Council President, it was up to Ishida to have the school be ready for any changes, taking into consideration that the previous Student Council President was in only for the free stuffs and did nothing about KaraKura High at all. So, it was all up to Ishida, who took over the position of Student Council Prsident though it wasn't an easy job, that is. "President?" Ishida gazed over at Yukimura, the Vice-President of the Student Council. Yukimura was clumsy in nature but when Ishida depended on Yukimura to get a job done, he was certain that Yukimura would get the job done. "There seems to be a ruckus near the entrance of KaraKura High." Curious about the ruckus, Ishida walked over to Yukimura and peered at the window and brought his gaze. There were 2 figures. One, he was certain who it was and a tick appeared on his forehead. Really, why does it has to be his classmate once again? "Oshima Reiichi." Ishida gazed back at Yukimura. What? Oh right, Yukimura was in charge of all the names in the school as well. "I heard that he's a new transfer in KaraKura High." Somebody would automatically transfer to KaraKura High? That's new although Ishida hoped it wasn't a repeat of this morning's incident but he also knew this incident had to be stopped as well. Walking away from the window not before noticing a figure in the shadows, he sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Oshima Reiichi, you said?" Yukimura nodded his head as Ishida faced him. "What's the transfer student's History, Yukimura-san?"

Yukimura picked up a folder and read. "Constantly picking up fights with Kurosaki Ichigo back in middle school..." And, there was a flash, causing Yukimura to gaze up from his position, noticing Ishida was out of the Student Council's room in a flash. "President!"

"That big idiot!"

* * *

"Oshima, you do realize that I have won in every fight that you managed to provoke me, right?" Oshima, in response, glared at Ichigo. "Why are you still doing this, even though I have a victory over you in almost every battle that we fought?" Ichigo probably shouldn't brag, but towards Ichigo VS Oshima, the results were: Ichigo - 50, Oshima - 0. "Why are you so persistent anyway, Oshima?"

Oshima simply smiled, a creepy smile that made Ichigo want to gag at the sight of Oshima even smiling. "You thought I never learned anything from those experiences, do you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Well, it would seem that way to Ichigo and he gazed at Oshima with a blank stare. "But, you are wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo! To prepare for our reunion, I prepared..." Cue dramatic drum roll and Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Bras knuckles!" Well, that was new. Were such weapons even allowed in KaraKura High? "You are not going to win today, Kurosaki Ichigo because I have the advantage!"

Honestly, Rukia was hesitant to step forward and stop the fight, using the same trick, dialling Urahara's number although she did have the Principal of KaraKura High's number. But, she didn't feel like she was in the mood now to stop Ichigo Kurosaki's antics. Man, this was a nuisance. Gazing at Ichigo and the attacker with a bored expression, she took out her phone and twisted it in her hands to find something to do when Oshima took out his bras knuckles. Well, that's new. If one was hit by that, one would bleed. Although, severity could be causing one to die. But still, Rukia wasn't in the mood to step in. Stepping in this morning's incident had already caused Ichigo's hostility, if she stepped in this one and she had a valid reason to seeing that Oshima was bringing in weapons for goodness' sake, who knows what Ichigo would do to her. It was after school hours so she doubted Urahara would know of today's incidents. But still... "Rukia-Sensei!"

Gazing at Ishida who had called after her, she slid her phone in her pockets. "You are finally here, Student Council President. I was left wondering when you would show up."

"What exactly happened, Rukia-Sensei?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, implying that she doesn't know. "I don't really know. I was making my way home when I saw a scene like that." Her fingers pointing to where Ichigo stood and Ishida gazed in that direction, eyes narrowing. "I thought Ichigo Kurosaki was handling it well so I didn't really want to step in and interfere with that going on." Emphasizing 'That' as if the incident that was happening in front of her was something she detested, she turned her gaze back to Ishida. "But, now that you arrived, I think this should be a piece of cake to you."

"A piece of cake?" Ishida narrowed his eyes. "Rukia-Sensei, you should know clearly that as a President-"

"You are stopping to save your classmate, who's being bullied, for that reason?" Ishida was stunned to silence and Rukia smiled in response. "Besides, I said that it was supposed to be a piece of cake and you would realize it if you were observant enough, Ishida." Ishida looked confused for a moment. Rukai continued gazing at Ishida and shook his ehad, a mysterious smile on her lips. "A Student Council President should be more observant on his surroundings, Ishida." Ishida glared at Rukia and Rukia kept that mysterious smile in response. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Ishida, but bringing weapons from outside to KaraKura High is violating the school rules, is it not?" Ishida nodded dumbly. But, what had his homeroom teacher meant by that? Seeing his response, Rukia shook her head and smiled. "I wonder how you became Student Council President in the first place, Ishida." Now, Ishida was offended by that and he returned his glare in full-force. Rukia, pointedly ignoring Ishida's glare, dropped a bottle of ointment and some bandages onto Ishida's palm. "If, by some miracle, Ishida, you failed to notice what I have noticed and Kurosaki Ichigo gets hurt, you can apply those on him." Ishida gazed at his palm and observed the ointment. These are... "But, I pray that you notice the things that I have noticed, Ishida and avoid blood spilling on the ground, especially Ichigo Kurosaki's blood. It would be a pity to stain blood on KaraKura High's ground, wouldn't it be?"

"These are from KaraKura High's first-aid kit, Rukia-Sensei. How did you...?" Ishida questioned.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you think you are minding too much on the small details and missing the big picture?" Ishida frowned and Rukia turned to gaze at Ichigo and his attacker one last time before walking out of KaraKura High, by the side entrance. "And, if Kurosaki Ichigo ever gets injured, please don't tell him that I gave you the ointment. I'm fairly certain that you can keep this little secret to yourself, ishida." With that, Rukia was out of Ishida's sight.

To say that Ishida wasn't amazed by Rukia would be an outright lie. A teacher's responsibility was to protect the students from any harm intended but Rukia had thought differently, even to the point of not stepping in and interfere with the fight between Ichigo and Oshima. But, when he arrived, Rukia was certain he could solve the matter. The rule that Rukia had stated, Ishida knew it existed since it was the Code of Conduct written in the Rulebook of KaraKura High's Rules. But, what was the purpose of Rukia mentioning it? Had Oshima broken a rule? Gazing back to the fight, he was stunned to silence when Oshima raised a fist to fight Ichigo but he could clearly see it now, the bras knuckles that Oshima had. Ishida gazed at the space Rukia was occupying before. Had Rukia known all along? Why hadn't she told him then? She hadn't really dismissed all of Inoue's accusations but from that moment, she had deduced that Rukia wasn't a bad person after all. Making his way to Ichigo, he spoke. "Oshima Reichi, was it?"

* * *

Rukia was in an even better mood when she exited KaraKura High. Though, she had to admit, Ishida wasn't that observant when it had came to checking his surroundings. Had she overestimated his abilities as a Quincy? The first day went rather well, aside of Inoue's suspicion but that can be dealt with later. As to whether Ishida was the one cancelling out all of the Hollows residing in KaraKura Town, she would just have to find out for herself. Her smile disappeared at that thought. If it was indeed Ishida cancelling out the Hollows that resided in KaraKura Town, she seriously doubted that Imoyama could handle Ishida.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: With lecture and writing this story at the same time, it was hard to balance the 2 and I'm glad I managed o do it after all. ^.^ Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^ Reading all the IchiRuki stories after Chapter 686 was really inspiring me. There are some writers I especially love reading their IchiRuki story. One such writer would be: JoTerry. ^.^ Thank You, fellow Writers! ^.^ I appreciate it so much! ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 665 Views, 4 Reviews, 4 Followers, 1 Favorite. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

"You didn't have to step into the fight, Ishida." Ichigo grumbled. "I had the fight pretty well-handled on my own."

Ishida gazed at the bras knuckles he had confiscated from Oshima. After realizing that Oshima had bras knuckles brought into KaraKura High, Ishida had used his position as Student Council President to demand Oushima stop doing what he was current doing. And, also, he had threatened Oushima that there had better not be a second time or else he would be expelled from KaraKura High simply by bringing weapons into KaraKura High. Although Ichigo was not happy that Ishida came to his rescue, he was still pretty delighted to know that Oushima ran away in fear of Ishida. Gazing at the ointment in his hands, he walked to the firs-aid kit in the Infirmary and that was where they are currently at, opened the first-aid kit and returned them back to their respective positions. "It's not a matter whether you had that fight handled, Kurosaki. It's a matter of Oshima breaking the school rules."

Ichigo shrugged, implying that he didn't care, neither did he notice that Oushima was breaking the school rules. Ishida heaved a deep sigh. Why did he even bother explaining what Oushima did wrong to Ichigo? He should have thought it out better and knew that Ichigo was a lost cause in general. "Say, Ishida." Ishida turned to gaze at Ichigo. "Did you have ointments in your hand all along?" Ishida gazed at the first-aid kit. "Were you on your way to save someone?"

Closing the first-aid kit, Ishida gazed at Ichigo and beckoned him to come, knowing it was after the school hours and everybody should be on their way to their homes already, inclusive of the Principal. "Apparently, that person I had to save was you, Kurosaki." Ichigo scowled. Excuse him, he didn't ask for Ishida. "But, No, Kurosaki. These ointments..." Ishida hesitated for a little. "Are what Rukia-Sensei dumped in my hands, having a feeling that you would be injured."

"Rukia-Sensei?"

Ishida sighed. He couldn't put the situation into words. "From what I think, Rukia-Sensei was already there when Oshima and you were talking. For some reason, she didn't want to interfere." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Didn't want to interfere? What kind of a reason was that? "Don't look at me that way, Kurosaki. From Rukia-Sensei's words, she said something like she felt that you could handle him and she didn't feel that she was in the mood for interfering with that fight." Now, this was more like it. Ishida, seeing Ichigo's smirk, rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling that Rukia-Sensei knew about the knuckles Oshima was wearing." Ichigo looked at Ishida and Ishida was trying to figure out a reason as well. "I don't know but when I arrived there, she was there, seemingly bored and seemingly waiting for me to arrive on the scene. It was as if she knew I would rush down to the scene." All these thinking were just giving Ishida a headache. "And, she said that I wasn't observant enough to notice the surroundings around me and wondered how I became a Student Council President in the first place." When seeing the mocking look on Ichigo's face, he glared. "Shut up, Kurosaki. I don't want to hear a word." Silence. "It was later did I notice the bras knuckles on Oshima's fists and barely managed to save you, Kurosaki."

There was one point that didn't add up. "If she saw Oshima and me talking to each other, why didn't she stop us from fighting?"

In fact, that was the answer Ishida had wanted to know too. Ishida raised an eyebrow. "You wanted Rukia-Sensei to save you?" He couldn't believe that just this morning, Ichigo was beyond hostile to their homeroom teacher and now, he wants her to save him? Ichigo was weird. "Say, Kurosaki." Ichigo gazed at Ishida, curious to what his question might be. "If Rukia-Sensei had helped you with that fight with Oshima, how would you react?" By now, Ishida had really wanted to know the answer. Why hadn't Rukia helped Ichigo, despite her being a teacher?

"Probably hated her with all my guts." Ichigo grumbled.

Realization dawned on Ishida. He had understood Rukia's actions. She had helped with this morning's incident because she had simply no choice and it was her responsibility as a teacher. And, she had gotten Ichigo's hostility as a result. This time, it was after school hours and she was sure that Urahara wouldn't have gotten wind of it, if there was any chance involved. She didn't feel the need to step in and judging from Ichigo's hostility this morning, she felt that it was better not to step in. Had Ichigo's hostility towards her really affected her that much? She believed that he could get the job done and passed the job of stopping Oshima to the Student Council President, knowing precisely that if he had stopped it, Ichigo would be less pissed about it. Looks like she cared very much about Ichigo. Indeed, judging Ichigo's reaction now, he wasn't very pissed to the fact of him handling. Rather, if it was Rukia handling it, he probably would have thrown a tantrum. Had she wanted Ichigo's acknowledgement of her as their Homeroom teacher that badly? "That's why you are still single, Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared at Ishida. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Ishida didn't give an answer to Ichigo. "Come, we have to go. I will send you out of KaraKura High's entrance before we go our separate ways, Kurosaki." Ichigo obeyed and walked beside Ishida while Ishida hesitated whether or not he could tell Ichigo what Inoue had told him. Ishida could tell Rukia was trying to please Ichigo. But, what for? Could Inoue's suspicion be right? What was her motive of being assigned to their class? "Kurosaki." Ichigo turned to look at Ishida. "You know..." Ishida was hesitant and Ichigo wondered what Ishida was going to say. "Do you remember that, after class, we saw Inoue-san and she seemed fidgety?"

"Yeah, she said it was because she was lost though." Ichigo replied.

"And, you believe that right away." Ishida sighed. "That only proves that you are not ready to have a girl, Kurosaki." Ichigo glared at Ishida in response. "You couldn't tell that Inoue-san was lying?" Ichigo shook his head and Ishida sighed. "She said that she saw Rukia-Sensei spying on us, having lunch."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You sure she's not lying to you?"

Ishida didn't have any response to that. For a mere second, Ishida had indeed doubted Inoue's words but from her expression, it didn't seem that way. "I don't think Inoue-san would lie about such a thing, Kurosaki." Ichigo remained silent. If that's true, he has to be more aware of his surroundings from now on. Rukia spying on him? That doesn't even make sense on any level, even though he wants to believe Inoue. But, Inoue isn't the kind of girl who would cause a rumor in the school without any reasons. What if she was right? "What do you think, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shook his ehad, he didn't really what to make of all this information. "It's her first day anyway, Ishida. No matter what Inoue said was true or not, we have plenty of time to test that theory out, don't we?"

"I guess that's the only way out, Kurosaki." Walking out of KaraKura High just in time, Ishida bade goodbye to Ichigo. "I will see you tomorrow, Kurosaki."

Leaning away from the wall, Urahara smiled, hearing Ichigo and Ishida's conversation. He had expected Inoue to be suspicious due to the confrontation but Ichigo and Ishida as well? Now, that was unexpected. "You have managed to make 3 people suspicious of you from your first day, Rukia-chan. Nice work."

* * *

Rukia walked along the side-street of KaraKura Town, leading herself to where she led herself to this morning. The vase was still there but surprisingly, the soul was gone. But, the vase was still there. Either it was Imoyama-san who did his job this time or it was the Hollows that resided in KaraKura Town acting up. Imoyama-san doing his job of not disappointing Rukia, she wasn't so confident about it. It could only be the Hollows acting up. No survivors survived in KaraKura Orphanage, that could only mean one single thing. The Hollows currently residing in KaraKura Town was able to have their feast as Rukia stared at the place where she had placed the vase in the morning. Was it her fault that she hadn't gave the Soul a Soul Burial? Pretending as if she hadn't saw the vase from before, she made her way back. If there were Hollow movements in KaraKura Town, she knows Ishida wouldn't miss an opportunity like that. Ishida must have known the existence of a Resident Shinigami and with Quincy's Pride on the line, she knew there was no way Ishida would give Hollow Extermination a miss. If she really wanted to confirm her suspicions, she was certain tonight would be a way to confirm her suspicions. It has been a long while since she went patrolling, why not start now? But, first, she had to break the news to Yoruichi, that is. Taking out her spare key, she opened the door only to have Kaien bounce on her. "Mama!"

Throwing her previous worries aside, Rukia ruffled Kaien's hair as she led Kaien inside. "Have you eaten your dinner, Kaien?" Kaien nodded happily, as if waiting for some kind of news that Rukia had and Rukia gazed at him before smiling softly. "You are lucky, Kaien. The Principal of KaraKura High has allowed me to bring little Kaien in KaraKura High." Kaien's eyes shone. "You will be so much closer to Mama." Kaien clapped his hands happily and Rukia punched his cheeks playfully. "Is Kaien happy?" Kaien shook his head and Rukia gazed at Kaien confusedly before allowing Kaien to sit on her lap and lay in her embrace before sitting on the couch herself. "Now, what has my dearest Kaien upset?"

"Yoruichi-san san told me how Kaien nearly died once and how Uncle Urahara saved me!" Rukia froze. Yoruichi told Kaien of that? Out of all the things, that was the last thing she had expected Yoruichi to tell Kaien about. After all, Kaien's death was the reason why all of them were here. Was there some purpose in Yoruichi telling that particular story to Kaien? Oblivious to Kaien and Rukia, Yoruichi was watching from the sidelines, watching Rukia's every move. Rukia had held Kaien tighter as Kaien continued speaking. "But, I want Mama to know something!" That had gotten Rukia's attention and Rukia gazed down at Kaien. "I don't wanna Mama to feel guilty about it!" The way that Kaien's cheeks puffed out and the way that he had said that had caused Rukia to smile softly and Kaien knew that had instantly worked on erasing the guilt that his Mom had, even if it was for just a mere moment. A yawn erupted from Kaien's lips before he gazed at Rukia. "I want a lullaby before I sleep, Mama!"

Rukia remained smiling and carried Kaien back to his own room, pretending that she hadn't saw Yoruichi gazing at her as she walked past her. It wasn't the time to deal with Yoruichi now, she knew that. As Rukia placed Kaien on the ebd, she ruffled Kaien's hair and smiled. "That lullaby?" Kaien nodded sleepily. "Again? You don't get tired of that lullaby, do you?" Rukia smiled softly which Kaien's small fingers suddenly held Rukia's, causing Rukia to smile softly at the feeling of Kaien holding her hand, memories suddenly engulfing her. "Fine, but you know you have to sing it first before I can sing, Kaien."

 _All alone on a dark road..._  
 _Without saying a thing... You left._  
 _I can't feel even the slightest light from these empty skies._  
 _When I woke up, somehow I felt your gentleness close by._  
 _If you wish so, I'll free you from your prison!_

 _You haven't forgotten, have you?_  
 _The moment of tranquility we had together?_  
 _I keep that faint light in my heart... Warming it!_

Kaien had loosened his fingers by then and allowed it to fall on the bed, signalling that he was asleep. Rukia wasn't oblivious to the tears that fallen down her cheeks by now but did her best to not let Kaien notice as she covered Kaien with a blanket ebfore walking out of Kaien's room. When Kaien had loosened his fingers and allowed his fingers to fall to the bed, signalling that he was asleep, it had seemed all too familiar. It was as if all that happened in Soul Society had just happened yesterday. Even through all these years, she still had that image in her memory. Because of cowardice, she had stayed back in the battle despite her Captain telling her to run away. Because of fear, she had allowed herself to stab Shiba Kaien, the Vice-Captain of 13th Squad. Her Vice-Captain. She still remembered the last words Kaien had told her, how Kaien had told her that he could leave his heart with her, how Kaien had slowly slipped his fingers off her shoulders, further confirming that she killed her Vice-Captain. She had given up all hope. Originally, she had given up all hope. But... "Rukia?"

Snapping back to attention, she took a moment to calm herself and Yoruichi was almost fearful of Rukia's state of mind. Making sure the tears were long gone, Rukia stood up and walked out of Kaien's room, closing the door behind her before meeting face-to-face with Yoruichi. Making her way downstairs, Rukia spoke. "What made you think it was a good idea to tell him that particular tale, Yoruichi?"

"I take it as it didn't work then?" Of course, Rukia wasn't oblivious to what Yoruichi's motive was. She had wanted to use Kaien to rid her guilt of the past. Yet, Rukia knew better than that. "Kaien was getting more and more curious as to why he was being cooped in the house. When I said you were afraid of the kidnappers that would kidnap him, he didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. That's why I had to tell Kaien that story."

Rukia figured she couldn't blame Yoruichi for wanting to rid Rukia of the guilt that she had kept in decades in her heart. And, one Kurosaki Ichigo had completely broke that guilt apart. And, she didn't have the heart to tell Kaien that the guilt would never be rid of. She didn't have the heart to tell Kaien it was her that reduced Kaien to this state. She didn't have the heart to tell Kaien that it was her sword that had stabbed him to death. So, she had to pretend. Pretending that she was rid of her guilt for even a second, just to earn Kaien's smile. For Kaien's smile, she would be willing to do anything because if she wasn't the one to stab Kaien, Kaien probably wouldn't have died. She owed Kaien this much, at least. Yet, Kurosaki Ichigo was similar to Kaien, even a look-alike. "You should know better than that, Yoruichi."

Youruichi was silent for a moment. "I know. Though, if Kuukaku Shiba was to see the 'You' now, she would do something worse than lecture you." Rukia never looked at Yoruichi. "Besides, you owe her an apology, don't you?"

That's right, after killing Kaien, she had never apologized to the Shiba family because she didn't have a chance to. As a last resort, she had instantly ran away. If given a replay, would she have chosen to go to the Shiba family to explain everything to gain their forgiveness? She didn't have an answer to that. But, she knew, at this point of time, whether that answer existed or not didn't matter. Because, she would not be able to return to Soul Society, no matter how much she desired it. "The Soul disappeared." Yoruichi had sat in front of her by the time that she had decided it was time for a change of topic. "The Soul that I told you yesterday, the soul that I decided to allow her to roam freely around KaraKura Town... She suddenly disappeared."

Yoruichi grew serious. "Do you think it could be the Resident Shinigami's doing?"

"I want to badly believe that Imoyama-san is doing his job as a Resident Shinigami for once." Rukia frowned. "But, I have a gut instinct there's something more to this."

"What is your suspicion, Rukia?" Youruichi questioned.

"I know for a fact that a Quincy resides in KaraKura Town and by coincidence, he's in my class." Yoruichi had a feeling that she knew why and Rukia noticed it too but hadn't commented. "I want to confirm my suspicions, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi didn't look surprised by this and Rukia had a feeling both Urahara and Yoruichi knew about Ishida as well. "How do you even know that one of your students is a Quincy?"

"I wouldn't have recognized him if I hadn't seen him in action before, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi gazed at Rukia's expression and gave up. There was no way she could change Rukia's mind now, she knew. She just had to go along with it. "How do you plan to confirm your suspicion, Rukia? You know clearly that you can't revert to your Shinigami form."

"That's why we are going patrolling in our Gigai, Yoruichi."

To be honest, it has been decades since there were some action going on around here. Upon hearing that, Yoruichi couldn't help but become excited. "Finally, we are going somewhere with this." Rukia gave Yoruichi a look which Yoruichi ignored and grinend instead. "What if you are wrong and it was really the Resident Shinigami doing his job, Rukia?"

"Do you hear yourself, Yoruichi? Do you really believe that to be true?" Yeah, even without answering that, Yoruichi knew that she wouldn't believe that. "I'm almost certain of it that Ishida's cancelling out the Hollows that is residing in KaraKura Town." Yoruichi remained silent and Rukia's gaze stayed at Yoruichi. "And, you know how dangerous that could be to both the Living World and Soul Society. If Ishida is the one eliminating the Hollows, that just means that Hollows, after being sent to KaraKura Town, isn't sent back to Soul Society. If we allow this to continue, nothing good would come out of it, I'm certain of that."

Just then, the Soul Pager beeped. Even though they weren't in Soul Society anymore, that was what Urahara Store was good for. Rukia looked closely at the Hollow's location and noticed that it wasn't far from where they resided. But, Imoyama-san's location was nowhere to be found. Seeing this, Rukia frowned. In all honesty, she had hoped that it was really Imoyama-san doing his job and not Ishida eliminating Hollows. But, it seems that they were about to be disappointed. Still, she was the one who had suggested this course of action so she was going to stick with it till the end. There was no time to hesitate. But, even if it turned out to be Ishida who was eliminating all the Hollows, she couldn't really do anything, could she? Grabbing Shirayuki whom she had kept hidden all this while, she gazed at Yoruichi who seemed ready. She knew she couldn't revert to her Shinigami form even if she had wanted to, she had lost that ability long ago. Although, Shirayuki seemed to be in functional mode, that is. But, all of that doesn't matter. She's here to confirm her suspicions, not about anything else. The beeping of the Soul Pager was getting more constant. and Rukia knew she was running out of time. "Let's go, we don't have time."

* * *

She was running. She had no time to rest and she couldn't figure out what was going on but she only knew that she had to run. She had no idea what was going on, she had no idea why an unknown figure was chasing her but she only knew she had to run. She knew that if she was devoured by the the unknown figure, it would be the end of her life and she wouldn't even get to see her friend that she had lost in KaraKura Orphanage. She didn't know where to go, there technically was no place left for her to run to but she simply knew that she couldn't be devoured by the unknown figure. Hiding behind a pole, she tried to squint her eyes. Who exactly could be chasing after a soul and namely, her? It wasn't enough that she was chased in the afternoon but now, by a different one? No, she wasn't going to be devoured. She had to find out where it was. Suddenly, the wires in the air began to move and snap, causing her to step back, wondering what happened. Electrical current leaked through the wires and revealed the Hollow in its full glory. No... No... Why hadn't she even noticed that it was just a distance behind her? She contineud to run and the Hollow's footsteps was planted deeply into the ground.

* * *

Checking the Soul Pager constantly, Rukia could tell she was going in the right direction. But, she really had no time for it seeing that the Hollow they were current chasing was chasing a soul itself. Rukia knew that instantly, they were running out of time. Eithey they had to be quicker than the Hollow's speed or risk the Soul being devoured by the Hollow. And, judging from their Gigai, they really had no choice in the matter. It was really up to luck that Rukia had memorized KaraKura Town from being in the Town for so many decades. Soon enough, she saw a shortcut. Without having any time to hesitate or ponder over it, she kenw the shortcut could lead to shorter distances. But, what if she was wrong? She defintiely can't risk it, under such circumstances. If ever she got lost in the shortcut, there was still Yoruichi. Without looking back at Yoruichi, in fear of losing the trail, Rukia shouted. "Yoruichi! I will take the shortcut and you continue on following the Hollow's trail!" When Yoruichi gazed at Rukia as if she was crazy for even suggesting that, Rukia knew there was no time. Every second wasted can mean that one more soul is being devoured. "We can't outrun the Hollow, Yoruichi. And, if a shortcut is the only way of getting even a millimetre near the Hollow, I will take it! And, if I'm lost in the shortcut, it will be up to you to get that soul to safely! Hear me, Yoruichi?!"

When Rukia was in that mood, there was no stopping her. "Right. Got it!"

"We will communicate by phone!" And, Rukia disappeared into the shortcut, geting further and further into the shortcut.

"And, you say you don't consider yourself a Shinigami, Rukia." Yoruichi shook her head mentally. Despite being taller and faster than Rukia, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she wouldn't be able to outrun the Hollow as well. Looking at the cat bracelet that was eerily similar to the Chappy-themed bracelet that Rukia had, she closed her eyes. There was only one other way out of this. Judging by the distance of the Soul Pager, the distance was already too far. Without reverting to Shinigami form, they weren't able to use Shunpo. If that's the case... "Shunko."

* * *

Ishida knew he would have to go out for Hollow extermination today. He was opposed to it but ever since the news of KaraKura Orphanage burnt to pieces came out, Hollows had been more active lately and it has created more chaos for KaraKura Town, apparently. People were screaming in fear and fright no matter what time of the day, Ishida particularly didn't care in the afternoon because he had the position of Student Council President and Sewing Club's President to protect. But, when it came to nighttime, those Hollows wouldn't even know what hit them. Besides, it wasn't like the Resident Shinigami was any help. He sometimes wondered what was Soul Society thinking, sending the most weakest Shinigami he had ever seen, not that he had saw any Shinigami before this but still. If every Shinigami's level was alike the Resident Shinigami, it was time for Ishida to show those Shinigami who was the most superior race. He didn't need any help from Shinigami before and he won't need any help from Shinigami now, that's what he decided as he straightened out his cape and exited his house.

* * *

She was nearing the industrial area now and she still continued to run, never stopping. She had no idea where she was going but she had allowed her own 2 feet to lead her. Where was this place? She didn't know but she couldn't allow herself to think any further. She had to gain distance from this Hollow, as far as possible. She didn't care where her feet led her to, as long as she was gaining distance. She didn't exactly know if she was gaining distance or not but she knew she couldn't look back. If she looked back, she knew all her efforts, running to this place, not knowing where she was going, would be all for nothing. But, before she could run any further, she tripped on her own 2 feet and fell to the ground, accidentally releasing a yelp. As the Hollow's claws reached her, she used both of her arms, trying to block it but froze when the Hollow stopped at the very last moment. Did it change its mind? She looked up. The Hollow was looking at something, something in front of the girl. "I smell it... It's the smell of an especially tasty soul. It's nearby..." With that, the Hollow walked the other way and she could only gaze at the Hollow's retreating back. What did it mean? Was she spared? The Hollow, releasing a loud growl, caused the nearby window to burst and crack at its loud growl.

* * *

Ichigo, who was currently doing his schoolwork in his room within Kurosaki Clinic, jerked his head up. What was that? Was that an explosion? What happened? He had a very bad feeling and he didn't even know how to explain it in the first place. No, he didn't know how to. What's going on? Why was there an explosion? And, where was the soul that had disrupted his peace just yesterday? Souls with a favor were supposed to pester you with the said favor until you agreed, right? At least, that was what Ichigo saw on the Television. If that is so, where was she now? Looking at the schoolwork and knowing that his deadline was tomorrow, he sighed. The bad feeling still existed in his heart but he knew there was nothing he could do. Keeping all his 5 senses alert, he continued on his schoolwork, not liking the feeling he was getting.

* * *

Having heard the loud growl, Rukia knew that she wasn't too far from the Hollow who was chasing the soul. And, she could also see the the exit to the shortcut wasn't far from where she was now. Sighing to the fact that she couldn't use Shunpo and could only rely on her physical abilities to catch up to the Hollow, she cursed. Why couldn't she have longer legs and grow taller such that she could have took less time to catch up to the Hollow? If she could do that, perhaps, she might not have to use the shortcut at all. Turning the corner and exiting out of the alleyway, she saw a Soul. Wait, a what? Why was she unharmed? When a Hollow goes Soul-hunting and is unharmed, Rukia knew something much more worse was about to happen. What's going on here? And, exiting the alleyway, she saw Yoruichi with bits of her clothes torn off and Rukia narrowed her eyes. That idiot! Even without guessing, Rukia knew Yoruichi had used Shunko just to chase a soul. True, souls are important, but... Sighing, she knew she had to overlook that fact. "Yoruichi! Where's the Hollow?"

It had seemed that Yoruichi had only just reached when she shook her head. "Gone." When Rukia narrowed her eyes at Yoruichi, mentally telling her that she doesn't have time for the Hollow being 'Gone', Yoruichi tried to explain. "I was catching up to the Hollow but suddenly, it ceased all movements, suddenly talking about a tasty soul that's nearby and just went off."

None of this made sense to Rukia. The Hollow was about to make do with this soul here. Why had the Hollow steered into another direction? What 'Tasty Soul' did it mean? "Which direction did it go?"

"In front."

And, now, she was once again, slower than the Hollow. Why must this happen to her? Knowing that she had no time to lose as somebody else could be in great danger, Rukia had no choice but to start running when Yoruichi called her. "Wait, Rukia!" Rukia turned back to Yoruichi. "What should I do with her?"

Right, she almost forgot. She had to be careful what to do with her. In KaraKura Town, there were only Shinigamis who had the ability for Soul Burials. If that is the case... "Do you know where Imoyama-san lives, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi nodded. How could she not know? The best thing in being a cat form was that it was great at retrieving information from Soul Society, even if nobody knew that she could travel to and fro from Soul Society. "Place her in front of Imoyama-san's doorstep. We really have no chocie. But, do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** let Imoyama-san see you, Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded a second time before Rukia faced the soul. "We are gonna send you to a person who has the ability to free you from such dangers over here. Don't be afraid, alright? These dangers will not occur anymore if you are in another world."

She started sobbing. "But, I like it here." Rukia frowned, she really didn't have the time but she had no choice but to hear the soul out. "I'm looking for my friend, she was separated from me when KaraKura Orphanage burnt down." It was just as she expected, once a place burns downs and it was officially announced that there were no survivors, the city itself would be a much more chaotic town than ever. The beeping was getting more constant now as Rukia hoped that by now, Imoyama-san would at least be alert to what was happening over here. "I'm sorry, I have to convince him to help me find my friend, he was the only one that could see me other than his Sister."

So, not one but 2 were able to see this Soul other than them. There was one piece of the puzzle that didn't add up but at that moment, Rukia couldn't figure out what. She had a suspicion it was Ishida since he was a Quincy after all. Though, from her knowledge, Ishida didn't have a Sister, that is. Even if there was such a possibility that it was Ishida, Quincies never bothered with Souls. Could it really be Ishida? "Do you know how the person looked like?"

She took a moment to remember his distinct looks. "Weird hair." Suddenly, Rukia had a really bad feeling. "Orange."

Realization dawned on Rukia. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Yoruichi gazed at Rukia. What? No, it couldn't be. From their knowledge, Hollows' doesn't go for Human Souls, do they? Why would they target Ichigo then? If they were targeting Ichigo, she really had no time to waste. "Yoruichi, send her to Imoyama-san's place right away. I will see you when you come back." Without any explanation, Rukia was off. Fingering the Memory Modifier that she had in her pocket, she had a feeling they would be of use. But, she had no time to think fo such things. Why hadn't she thought of the fact that Hollows only go for Spiritual Pressure and Kurosaki Ichigo would be the first to get targeted if Hollows were to target somebody? "Stupid Rukia. If Ichigo dies, it would be on your guilty conscience!"

* * *

Ishida closed his eyes. Spiritual Pressures were everywhere in KaraKura Town, precisely because of the fact that KaraKura Orphanage burned down days before, that Hollows would be out on the move. But, this time, he was concentrating on one Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo had Spiritual Pressure so it wouldn't be illogical for the Hollows to target him. Just as he expected, there was one particular Hollow going after Ichigo. Opening his eyes and cursing himself for not staying near Ichigo, Ishida used Hirenkyaku and jumped up into the air, hoping to make it in time to Ichigo and hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

A loud growl was suddenly in hearing range of Ichigo and he widened his eyes. What was that loud growl all about? What happened? He stood up from his seat, away from his schoolwork. What exactly hapened to cause that loud growl? The bad feeling in his chest was getting stronger and stronger. He opened the door only to feel something that is pressurizing all his 5 senses. What? What happened? A scream was heard and he instantly recognized it. It was Yuzu's! He was about to rush downstairs to see what was all the ruckus and what created the loud growl. Before he could get downstairs though, Yuzu appeared in front of him, calling his name weakly. "O... Nii... Chan..." And, Kurosaki Yuzu fell to the ground right in front of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cue Ichigo's panic and anger mode. If Ichigo had a bottom line that should not be touched no matter what, it was his family. "Yuzu!"

Yuzu weakly moved her hands, trying to convey that Karin was in trouble the best that she could. A shallow breathing and a cough. Yuzu tried her best to get up from her position on the ground. "Karin-chan... Onii-chan..." Ichigo was gritting his teeth by now and making growling sounds. Something happened to Karin and he wasn't there to protect her! "Please save... Karin-chan..." He would make whatever had hurt Karin pay! And, with that, Yuzu fainted. Not dead, but fainted.

Curse his Dad! When he had needed him the most, he was asleep! Argh. Not missing even a moment, Ichigo ran downstairs, to the entrance of his house only to find a Monster... There was no other things to describe it other than a Monster! Holding Karin in its palm and attempting to crush Karin to death. "Stop it...! Stop it...!" Karin weakly cried and Ichigo was beyond angered at the fact that that Monster had Karin within its clutches. Without a moment of hesitation, Ichigo dashed out of the house, grabbing a stool on the way and charged towards the Monster, shouting and aiming to hit the Monster. At the same time, giving the Monster a chance to lock gazes with Ichigo and confirming that this boy was the tasty soul that it so declared. "Ichi-Nii...! Run!" The Monster, who was still holding Karin in its clutches, pulled Karin away from Ichigo's sights and punched Ichig, causing him to fly off and the stool he had in his hand was forcefully removed as well.

"I found you..."

Just as the Monster was about to land another fatal punch on Ichigo, which would have cost him his life, a sword slash landed on the Monster's arm, forcing the Monster to release Karin as Karin dropped back into Ichigo's arms and the Monster to open up a black portal and leave. "Karin! Hey!"

* * *

 **Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

 **Guest: Actually, in this story, the lack of IchiRuki always pisses me off to no extent, even though I'm the one writing it. ^.^ Though, in some places, it seems rushed and whatnot but the general lacking of it pisses me off and I even had to add some scenes myself, debating whether I should go slight IshiRuki or IchiRuki in some scenes. ^.^ But, I hope this chapter satisfies you., even though the lack of IchiRuki scenes is still very much evident. ^.^**

* * *

 **A/N: I think practically everybody knows what Episode this whole chapter was from, or, mostly of this chapter. It's Episode 1, the Episode which had started Bleach and IchiRuki. But, would Ichigo still become a Substitute Shinigami? That's the question I wanna ask. ^.^ Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: With lecture and writing this story at the same time, it was hard to balance the 2 and I'm glad I managed to do it after all. ^.^ Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^ Oh, I had difficulties on the Quincies' and Shinigamis' Rivalry as well. If there was something I wrote wrongly, please don't hesitate to tell me in your Reviews'. ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 841 Views, 6 Reviews, 7 Followers, 4 Favorites. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock. This couldn't be... Who he think it is... Could it...? "Rukia-Sensei?"

After seeing the black portal that the Hollow made, Rukia lowered her sword and turned to gaze at Ichigo. "I'm honored you acknowledge my presence, Kurosaki, but I'm not the one you shoud be worried about here." Gazing at Karin, Rukia heaved a mental sigh of relief although her face seemed familiar to Kaien's little playmate. Would it be that much of a coincidence? "You don't have to worry too much, Ichigo. She only fainted, nothing serious."

She hadn't expected herself to really make a slash out of the Hollow as compared to what she did just now. She wasn't supposed to reveal herself before anybody, anyway. She had thought this whole patrolling would be a 'Quincy Observing' business, who knew she would be caught in the action as well. But, when she had arrived to the scene of crime and saw Ichigo Kurosaki trying to hit the Hollow with only a stool in his hand, that was when she acted because she was beyond pissed. Taking a moment to calm herself down, she sighed deeply. Man, when Yoruichi and Urahara knows about it, things were going to be bad for her. Rukia sighed deeply and could only hope that Ichigo won't make a fuss the following day. "Really?! Karin just fainted? Nothing is wrong with her?"

Before she could respond, another voice joined in. "Kurosaki!" Great. Not only was her suspicions confirmed, Ishida had to come at such a time where she had forced the Hollow to retreat? What was this? 'Reveal-Shinigami's-Identity' Day? Rukia massaged her temples and Ishida froze as he stared, or rather, glared at Rukia. "I should have known you were a Shinigami since I noticed you have a little Spiritual Pressure inside you, Rukia-Sensei." Rukia sighed. Things have just gotten a little more complicated. "Looks like Inoue-san was right about you after all, Rukia-Sensei."

Rukia's eyes hardened. "You are twisting the facts, Ishida." Ishida narrowed his eyes at what Rukia was implying. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Inoue Orihime wouldn't even have known what a 'Shinigami' was." Ishida frowned. "Inoue was only suspecting that I was spying on both of you at the rooftop."

"Were you?"

Rukia sighed at Ichigo's question. Really, why was her student asking irrelevant questions at the worst timing ever? "Whether I was or wasn't spying isn't important at this point of time, Kurosaki Ichigo. You should be more worried for your sister than worrying for whether I was spying on both of you or not." Satisfied at the silence she had gotten from Ichigo, she turned to Ishida. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't have revealed myself, Ishida. But, I want an answer. Was it you who had eliminated all the previous Hollows' residing in KaraKura Town or was it the Resident Shinigami that was finally doing his job?"

Ishida gave a mocking laugh. "You really think that the representative Soul Society sent out to KaraKura does his job as a Resident Shinigami, that's hilarious." Ishida glared at Rukia which Rukia pointedly ignored. "That was the most pathetic Shinigami I have ever met."

She couldn't exactly deny Ishida's insults. Because, if she could, she wouldn't have risked running out today and revealing her identity because she was almost certain that it was Ishida who had eliminated all the previous Hollows that was residing in KaraKura Town. But, if that was the case, she had no choice in this matter. Stabling her sword in one hand, she spoke. "Then, Ishida Uryuu, I demand you to leave this battle to me."

If looks could kill, Rukia would be dead by now. "And, why the hell would you think that I would leave this fight to you, Rukia-Sensei?" Rukia could tell Ishida was fuming but honestly, she could care less. Between the balance of two worlds and Ishida's pride, yeah, she would care less about Ishida's pride. "The Shinigami stationed in KaraKura Town is nothing compared to me! In all the days that he has been here, I was the one doing all the eliminating of the Hollows and the freaking Shinigami Soul Society has sent to KaraKura Town have been benefitting from all the hard work I have done! Tell me why the hell-"

Ishida was stunned to silence as the blade that Rukia had originally used to slash the Hollow ahd now, been pointed at his throat with Rukia glaring at him. "Keep that attitude, Ishida and you won't even have a world to protect." Both Ichigo and Ishida widened their eyes and Rukia gazed at Karin. If she wanted this to work, Ichigo must be out of sight. Taking a moment to calm herself down without removing the blade from Ishida's throat, she locked gazes with Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the ground is not suitable for a human to lie on. Bring her to her room and lie her down, make sure she is comfortable. I will visit her shortly when I'm done with this... Nuisance." Ishida glared at Rukia.

"But..."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Go. Your sister's health is much more important at this moment."

Ichigo was too stunned to notice what has happened this particular night, it was the first time meeting face-to-face with a Hollow after all. Without any further objections, Ichigo brought Karin in and Rukia turned her gaze back to Ishida. "What do you mean by Quincies being the cause for World Destruction, Rukia-Sensei?" Ishida was gritting his teeth now. "That's a really harsh accusation, Rukia-Sensei."

"Tell me, Ishida. Have you wondered why Soul Society was forced to pass down the order of eliminating Quincies?" Rukia asked while removing the blade from Ishida's neck. Ishida shook his head, indicating that he doesn't know. "In simpler terms, you didn't care enough to know." Ishida stayed silent, clenching his fists. What Rukia was implying was that he didn't care enough to know what was causing the conflicts between the Shinigamis and the Quincies. Truthfully, Rukia had insulted Ishida but Ishida wasn't one to lash out recklessly. He would hear what Rukia has to say. "I heard about you, Ishida Uryuu." Ishida gazed up at Rukia, wondering what she meant by that. "You were present when your Grandfather was killed by Hollows, right in front of you. Therefore, you decided on your own that you would hate all Shinigamis' because they didn't appear and protect your GrandFather when you depended on it the most." Ishida nodded, fists clenched. "I don't really know or even care who's in the right or who's in the wrong but Soul Society was forced to annihilate Quincies because of Quincies themselves."

Ishida continued glaring at Rukia. "Of course you would help Soul Society, you are a Shinigami for goodness' sake."

Once again, the blade was placed near Ishida's throat. "Have you heard my reasoning, Ishida?" Ishida was silent and this allowed Rukia to continue. "Shinigamis purifies Hollows but Quincies disintegrates Hollows. That only means that the Hollows sent to KaraKura Town doesn't make it back to Soul Society. Shinigamis are given the name 'Balancers' for a reason, Ishida." Rukia removed the blade from Ishida's throat. "Soul Society passed down the order to annihilate the Quincies because they knew, if they had allowed Quincies to go on doing however they liked, the destruction of 2 worlds would be unavoidable. And, it's not as if Soul Society never tried to communicate either. There had been numerous talks where Soul Society told the Quincies their situation yet Quincies refused to address those complaints. That was the reason why nobody stood up for Quincies."

"Are you saying that Shinigamis' weren't in the wrong for abandoning my GrandFather when he needed it?!"

Rukia saw the portal was slowly forming now. The Hollow must have recovered. Rukia knew she would have to settle this sooner or later. Rather sooner than later though. "I never said who was in the right or who was in the wrong, Ishida. I said, I don't know and I don't care who was in the right or wrong. But, if I allowed you to continue eliminating Hollows, I would be encouraging the idea of World Destruction. And, before you even say I'm on the side of Shinigamis', let me hand you the same situation, Ishida. If given a choice to save the World from Destruction, would you choose that or would you rather allow both Worlds to be destroyed?" Ishida stared at Rukia as Rukia lowered her sword and backed away, causing Ishida to widen his eyes. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that Ichigo was staring at them and frowning, though. When had Rukia-Sensei and Ishida gotten so close? "The decision is up to you, Ishida. You can choose to let me handle the Hollow or eliminate the Hollow yourself. I don't mind either way since the Hollow would be destroyed regardless."

There were a few moments of silence as Ishida gazed at Rukia. "I leave this battle to you, Rukia-Sensei."

Rukia smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses someday, Ishida." Gazing at the balck portal where the Hollow had emerged himself, its arms seemingly healed, Rukia steadied the sword in her hand. "You are not leaving this place aiive, Hollow, not if I can help it." With that said, she charged towards the Hollow and leaped up the air. In an instant, she slashed the Hollow into half, purifying it. As she landed on the ground, she stabbed her sword into the ground because she kenw she would have fallen onto the ground if she hadn't done so, causing Ishida to narrow his eyes. Taking a moment to stable herself, she spoke. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I thought I told you to take care of your sister. Why are you down here?"

"I..."

Rukia closed her eyes and pulled her sword out from the ground. "Let's go, I can attend to your sister now." She figured she would be in for a lot of pain with Ichigo, judging by the fact Ichigo hadn't gotten over the fact that a Hollow had attacked his family. Once he got over that fact, both Ishida and Rukia were in a lot of trouble. But, nevermind that for now. "Ishida." Ishida turned to gaze at Rukia. "I'm not trying to dismiss you from the elimination of Hollows. Regardless to who is the one destroying it, the Hollows would be destroyed anyway and I'm fine with that. But, if you are going to do that, please remember the Soul Balance of 2 Worlds." Rukia turned to face Ishida. "Resident Shinigami is sent to KaraKura Town for a reason. Instead of hating Imoyama-san before you even know him, why not try cooperating with him?" Rukia had walked back to Ichigo. "Come on, let's go attend to your Sister."

"Right..."

Ishida gazed at Rukia's retreating back. Not only had he blamed all of Shinigamis' who didn't help his GrandFather, he had also wronged Shinigami. But, what Rukia was implying was, he had wrong the wrong side all along? Getting all this information in one day wasn't a good idea, Rukia probably didn't think through this for a little. But, did that mean that Shinigamis' weren't in the wrong for not coming to his GrandFather when he needed them the most? Ishida closed his eyes, the death of him witnessing his GrandFather dying still deep in his mind. He promised he would avenge him. But, what Rukia was saying was that... It was the Shinigamis' fault for abandoning his GrandFather but it was also the Quincies' fault that it had led to this? He had always believed it was the Shinigami's fault, was he wrong in all of that? "Rukia-Sensei." Rukia halted her steps, gazing back at Ishida. She should have thought of this better. Although she knew of the rivalry of Shinigamis and Quincies, why had she told Ishida all of that without a thought of his story? But, at that time, she couldn't help it, she was just pissed, so pissed that Ishida couldn't listen to her and once again, allowed her mouth to control her mind. "Are you a Shinigami?"

"You are still onto that fact?" Ishida turned his gaze at Rukia when Rukia sighed. "Does it matter whether I'm a Shinigami or not?"

Ishida scoffed while hsi eyes was still fixated on Rukia. "Of course. If you are a Shinigami, that would explain why you are siding with them."

Rukia's fingers tightened around her blade. Oh, she was beyond pissed now. If she could, she would kill Ishida in a single moment and not look back. "Do you even hear what you are saying, Ishida?" Ishida's gaze lowered down. "You are simply saying because I'm not on your side, I'm a Shinigami? Listen carefully to your words before you actually speak, Ishida. But, to answer your question..." Rukia felt her gaze wavering as she held onto the wall for support. Ishida, noticing this, instantly rushed forward but Ichigo was much faster, seeing that he was the nearest to Rukia as he held her hand and helped her up. "I'm a Shinigami. But, at the same time, I'm not a Shinigami." Ishida had wanted to ask more when Rukia cut him off, not able to handle anymore surprises for today. "I won't answer anymore questions, Ishida, trust me when I say today has been a long night, even for me.I will see you in school, Ishida."

A nod of his head and Ishida was away from Ichigo's house, his gaze promising that he would be back for answers. It would be wise to let Ishida think through the answers for himself, just for one night, Rukia figured. She probably will answer whatever questions Ishida had, if Ichigo was aware of what was happening tomorrow and was fine with it. Speaking about Ichigo, her gaze turned back to Ichigo and removed her hand from Ichigo, causing Ichigo to be surprised. But, instantly after doing that, she nearly fell to the ground, if not for Ichigo helping her up once more. Turning her gaze to Ichigo once mroe, she, once again, attempted to remove her hand off his but Ichigo dragged Rukia upstairs, this time. Well, he certainly didn't have the time to walk around seeing that Karin and Yuzu might be in critical condition. "You are so stubborn, Rukia-Sensei. Just come up with me already and take a look at Karin."

Rukia remained silent as she continued gazing at Ichigo before forcing her eyes to stray elsewhere, not willing to look at him any longer. Ichigo was definitely oblivious to his striking resemblance to Kaien but Rukia wasn't. A forceful tug to make her go somewhere. It had happened before. The situation and circumstances were different but it had certainly happened before, in a different dimension, in a different world. Ichigo must have noticed something wrong with Rukia as he gazed at Rukia only to find that Rukia was deep in thoughts. He hasn't heard heads or tails of what she was conversing with Ishida but his homeroom teacher was certainly a mystery. First, she hinted on Ishida and his 'Friendship' when he introduced himself to the whole class. Next, from Inoue's words, Rukia has been spying on them since lunch. Thirdly, she had attempted to help Ichigo but not letting anyone knowing that she had attempted to help him. Now, she comes flying with a sword and saves his Sister. Yeah, Rukia certainly is a mystery. "Thank You."

Rukia narrowed her eyes without even gazing at Ichigo. She didn't think she could handle looking at Ichigo without the thought of Kaien dying in her arms haunting her mind. "What for?"

Ichigo looked away. "For saving Karin."

They were at the second floor now. "It's part of my responsibility, don't worry too much about it." Ichigo was uncharacteristacally silent and Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You aren't thanking me just for this, are you?" Ichigo was silent and Rukia had a feeling what Ichigo meant although she wasn't sure. At least, she didn't perceive Ishida out to be a gossiper. "I thought I had asked Ishida to be silent about it." Ichigo looked up at Rukia in a panicked mind and by now, Rukia was sure Ishida had ratted her out. "Looks like I was right in my guess." Ichigo glared at Rukia for tricking him. "Eh, that's a surprise. I don't perceive Ishida to be a gossiper." Just then, Ichigo opened the door to his Sisters' room and on makeshift beds, laid 2 girls. "These are your sisters?"

Ichigo simply nodded as she walked near Yuzu and Karin before taking out a Memory Modifier, making Ichigo narrow his eyes. "What are you going to do, Rukia-Sensei?"

"Would you rather your Sisters remember the events of what happened tonight?" Ichigo shook his head. "This object might be of use after all. It's called a Memory Modifier. As the name suggest, it modifies the Memory of others ever having seen the Monster they just saw."

Taking out a funny-shaped object that had a spring attached to it, Rukia was about to press the button when Ichigo spoke. "Would they not remember the events of what happened today?"

"Not a thing."

Before Ichigo could ask any further, he widened his eyes and slumped to the ground soon after and Yoruichi looked at the attacker calmly. "Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded her head although she was glaring at Rukia. Rukia had a feeling what the glare was for though. "Did you manage to transport the soul to Imoyama-san?" Yoruichi nodded and Rukia instantly felt more at ease. Looking at Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin, Rukia activated the Memory Modifier before proceeding out of the room, not before stumbling as she held onto the wall for support.

In a flash, Yoruichi was there. "Are you an idiot, Rukia?" Rukia stayed silent. "What makes you think that after not hunting Hollow for over decades, you can just step in and hunt a Hollow without feeling any physical limitations on your body?" Silence was all Yoruichi had gotten from Rukia. "What's more, you had that Limiter Bracelet with you. You know it would cause a strain on your body no matter what."

"You know I didn't have a choice, Yoruichi." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "It was either that or allowing Shida to continue eliminating Hollows, causing the Destruction of 2 Worlds. If it was you, Yoruichi, would you risk it?" Yoruichi was silent this time round and Rukia sighed, knowing that she had gotten her point across. "Come on, let's go back." As they were almost out of Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia suddenly recognized why Kurosaki Ichigo was so much familiar to her. She halted her steps and Yoruichi turned to gaze at her, hearing another set of footsteps. "I'm surprised you hadn't came out and saved them, Isshin-san."

"It wasn't in my place, Rukia-chan, no matter what I have thought." Rukia turned back and met face-to-face with Kurosaki Isshin. "In addition, I sensed both Ishida-kun and Rukia-chan and I knew that I didn't have to step in."

"All 3 of them are unconscious but not dead, so I won't worry about them, Isshin-san." Rukia kept her gaze on Isshin. "Though, it would be best if you move Kurosaki Ichigo into his own room so that he wouldn't get suspicious about what had happened tonight and I believe Isshin-san knows how to play along with the Memory Modifier."

"You should know more than anyone else, Rukia-chan, that the Memory Modifier won't work on my son." Isshin stated seriously.

Rukia smiled as she was able to stand on her own now, removing the hold Yoruichi had on her as she fixed her gaze on Isshin for a mere one second before resuming her walk out of Kurosaki Clinic. "I guess we just have to see for ourselves, won't we, Isshin-san?"

"Rukia-chan." Rukia halted her steps but never looked back at Isshin. "Is your guilt gone yet?"

Widening her eyes slightly, there was no response from Rukia as she walked straight out of Kurosaki Clinic, Yoruichi following after her and Isshin was simply staring at the space where Rukia was occupying previously.

* * *

 **Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

 **lightdesired: I might do something like that in this story, in the future. In the last Chapter of Bleach, it also shone to me that Ishida was alone. I don't mind him managing the hospital or something but the way that he was portrayed was saddening, with him just watching his Phone. D: I might make him support Rukia at some points of this chapter. D:**

 **Vizual-Era: Honestly, when I had the initial idea for this story, it got me very intrigued as well because I was sure I could come up with something. Something that I felt could be made out into a story, totally opposite of what Bleach had from the first chapter. ^.^ I'm also hoping that Kaien is Rukia and Ichigo's son. XD Kid-Kaien is naturally cute in my opinion. ^.^**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

 **Warning: OOC-Ness, Angst, Mystery, Slight Romance**

 **Off-topic Rant: With lecture and writing this story at the same time, it was hard to balance the 2 and I'm glad I managed to do it after all. ^.^ Thanks for waiting, you guys! ^.^** **Life has been hard and I want to thank everybody for their patience, reviews, favorites and following this story. I always get encouraged by all of you! ^.^**

 **Special Thanks: 982 Views, 8 Reviews, 7 Followers, 4 Favorites. Thank You so much for the love you all have bestowed on this story! ^.^**

* * *

"Goooooooooooooooooood Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorning Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~" A few seconds later. "Daaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaah~"

A hand was firmly planted on Isshin's nose and eyes, making him twitch in pain and Ichigo was currently raising his fists, about to punch him. Really, this was just too much. Who does that bright early in the morning?! Right, his Dad, that's who. Not to mention, Ichigo wrestled Isshin to the ground. "You nuts! What kind of sick, twisted freak attacks his own son while he's lying there, sleeping?!"

A groan. "You are getting good, it looks like there's nothing more left for me to teach you, my son."

That sentence was getting overrated, and fast. Ichigo sighed mentally at his Dad's antics. Really, he shouldn't be that surprised anymore, should he? Wait, why did his Father attack him again? Right, morning. Wait, what? Morning? Grabbing Isshin's shirt, he pulled him up so Isshin could face him. "Wait, what about Karin and Yuzu's injuries fom last night?"

Isshin looked shocked. "Injuries? What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind or something, son?"

Ichigo was confused. "Huh?"

* * *

The dining area was being trashed and none of the tables and chairs were left intact. Also, therre was a big hole leading to the entrance of the Kurosaki Clinic. Yup, Kurosaki Clinic is a trashed house alright. "It's a miracle! Truck comes running into our house and none of us even gets so much of a single scratch!"

Beside Isshin, Yuzu was having a ladle in her hands while Karin side-glanced at Isshin. "What's even more miraculous is that none of us even woke up when it happened."

Ichigo gazed at the house, his eyes wide as saucers. Yuzu and Karin thought that it was a truck that had caused all this? But, no, Ichigo remembered it. All. Too. Clearly. If it was a truck, he would have known. He remembered Rukia... Ishida... A Monster... It was no truck, he knew that. But, why had he thought firstly that what Yuzu and Karin made sense and that it was a truck which had caused all of this? He didn't get any of it at all. He remembered he was talking to Rukia when he suddenly went unconscious. Talking about that, his neck had hurt. Did somebody render him unconscious? "Oni-chan, time for breakfast, or else, you are gonna be late for school!"

"Ah... Yeah..." Ichigo swore, he was going to find out the truth what happened yesterday night while Isshin simply smirked.

* * *

"What the hell was yesterday all about, Rukia-Sensei?!"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was slamming her desk and Ishida who was sitting across her yet looking as calm as ever. Well, he looked pissed, that was for certain. Did he just realize the fact that a Hollow attacked him yesterday night? Let's test it then. Even though Memory Modifiers worked almost all of the time, it had no effect on those with High Spiritual Pressure, it seemed. Her eyes looked at Ichigo lazily. "Kuroskaki, are you hungry or something? There's food at the cafeteria, I hope you know that. You don't have to come to me demanding food like a baby."

Ichigo was beyond annoyed that Rukia wasn't answering his question. "I wasn't talking about that, Rukia-Sensei."

Rukia took a textbook and flipped open the book, pretending to read while the book had covered Rukia's lips and nose, only revealing her eyes. Giving Ishida a look before turning back to Ichigo again, she spoke. "Eh, you weren't talking about that?" Ichigo shook his head and gave Rukia a hard stare which Rukia chose to ignore. "What were you talking about then?"

Now, Rukia really was testing the patience of Ichigo. "Yesterday, Rukia-Sensei! You know what I mean!"

Rukia gave no recollection that she had remembered what happened yesterday. Instead, she leaned back on her chair before placing the book down, she figured it was no use reading it since the book was practically upside down anyway. "You have to be specific about what you mean, Kurosaki ichigo." Ishida had now joined Rukia as both of them gazed at Ichigo. "What about yesterday?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, trying to put his thought into words. "A truck crashed into our house."

Ishida looked disappointed and Rukia raised an eyebrow. Eh, had Isshin placed too much hope onto his son? Had Ishida hoped that Ichigo would remember what happened to Ichigo the previous night? "I'm sorry to hear that, Kurosaki." Taking a pen and paper, she gazed at Ichigo. "Do you want to write a letter to the Principal, excusing you from lessons? Because, I could do that if you want to-"

Ichigo's temper flared. "I'm not talking about that, Rukia-Sensei!"

Rukia placed the pen down on the table and shrugged once again, pretending not to notice Ichigo's temper. "I still don't understand, Kurosaki. What on Earth could you be talking about?"

"Yesterday night, I thought a truck had crashed in the house.." Ichigo started talking and both Ishida and Rukia listened, if he had suspicions about his Memory, there might be some hope for him after all. "That's what Yuzu, Karin and Old Man have been saying, but..." At least Isshin knew how to paly along. Ishida leaned forward in anticipation while Rukia had a smile on her face. "But, I don't think so at all..." Ichigo trailed off.

"So, what did you think happened, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"I saw both of you, I know I did... But, I'm thinking that maybe a truck has crashed into our house after all..." Ichigo was confused by his Memory over lapping each other. This wasn't possible, was it?

Ishida blinked. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was either believing that a Truck had crashed into their hosue or remembering what had happened yesterday night as evidence to the Memory Modifier not working at all. In that way, it could determine whether Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure was high or not. If he had remembered the memory of what the Memory Modifier gave him, then, he must have Low Spiritual Pressure. But, if he believed what he saw yesterday night and his memory was not modified by the Memory Modifier, that just proves that he has High Spiritual Pressure. Though, Yuzu and Karin had believed the 'Truck Crashing Into House' Theory had placed Rukia slightly more at ease. But, both memories overlapping? How can that be possible? Ishida gazed at Rukia, not knowing what to make of this. Rukia folded her arms, pondering deeply before she came to a conclusion. If both memories are overlapping within Ichigo's mind, that could only mean one thing. "That would only mean that Kurosaki Ichigo's Reiatsu is neither high nor low, Ishida."

Ishdia looked confused. "Is such a thing even possible, Rukia?"

When had Ishida dropped the honorifics on Rukia-Sensei? "Hey!"

Rukia pondered for a second. "If Kurosaki Ichigo's Reiatsu is neither high nor low, that would just simply mean that his Reiatsu is not low to the point where he would be safe from Hollows yet his Reiatsu is also not high to where every Hollow would be after him."

Ishida nodded while Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Ho-What? You mean, those Monsters from yesterday?"

"So, you remembered them." Ichigo nodded and narrowed his eyes even further. How could he forget a Monster that had his sister in its clutches and almost crushed Karin to death? "Those Monsters are called Hollow, Kurosaki." Ichigo looked confused. What? What were they called again? Rukia sighed, not knowing how to explain. Suddenly, she thought of the soul Yoruichi and her had came across yesterday night. Her eyes turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, do you know of soul's existance?" Ichigo nodded. Only an idiot would be unaware of departed souls' existence. Rukia recognized that look but since she was trying to prove a point, she ignored it. "And, I'm guessing you came across a soul and talked to her, right?" Ichigo was instantly reminded of the soul that was sobbing back then, in his room. "That's it." When both Ishida and Ichigo gazed at Rukia, she stood up from her seat. "When we were rushing to chase the Hollow yesterday, I happened to come across a soul." Ishida looked interested. "She refused to leave because she was convinced that she could convince someone to help her find her friend, whom she lost in KaraKura Orphanage. That 'Someone' was reluctant to help but she was somehow convinced only he can help her." Ichigo remained silent. "I assume that 'Someone' was you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo had no choice. "Yes, it was me but how does that has to do with anything?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "That has to do with everything." Ichigo narrowed hs eyes. The way Rukia was implying was as if saying that he had done something wrong, he had caused this Hollow to come to him yesterday and he nearly caused the death of his 2 sisters. As Ichigo was about to flare his temper at Rukia, Ishida held his hand, violently stopping his outburst and shook his head, although Rukia seemed oblivious to all that was happening. "If I'm not wrong, the Hollow's aim was not the Souls or Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters, they were aiming for you, Kurosaki." Ichigo widened his eyes. They were aiming for him? Rukia took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Despite how low or how high Kurosaki's Reiatsu is, it is still Reiatsu after all." Ishida nodded, very interested in the way the conversation was going. "When Kurosaki was in contact with the girl, his Reiatsu was passed to the girl."

Ishida looked confused. "That doesn't make sense, Rukia. I thought Hollows only go for High Spiritual Pressures."

"I'm not entirely sure of it either." Rukia massaged her temples. "But, what I can be sure of is that the Hollow wasn't aiming for the girl. Instead, they were after you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. So, it was because of him that the girl got attacked and it was also because of him that Yuzu and Karin nearly got killed? Ichigo clenched his fists and Ishida narrowed his eyes. He betted on his Quincy's pride that Ichigo was going to say something reckless because that's what he does. "Is there a way to save them?"

Rukia gazed at Ichigo and closed her eyes. Not only was he a striking resemblance to Kaien but the need to rush into something was also very alike. Taking a moment to calm herself down, which Ishida noticed but didn't comment, she opened her eyes once more. "No." Ichigo widened his eyes. What had Rukia just said? There was no way to save those people that were victims from Hollows? "The only ways for Hollows to jsut disappear is either all the souls in KaraKura Town are being devoured or High Reiatsu citizens' in KaraKura Town mysteriously disappearing but all of us knows no matter which way we went, either of these ways aren't happening anyway."

Ishida nodded in agreement and as Ichigo was about to say something, the door suddenly slammed open. "Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaan~" Ishida and Ichigo jerked their head, terrified to hear such a scream while Rukia seemingly looked bored. Urahara, who had jumped in at the wrong timing, saw both Ichigo and Ishida. It was as if time froze in their tracks and Urahara scratched his head sheepishly while pulling his bucket-hat down, shielding his eyes but allowing a grin to form. "Ah, Rukia-chan, you have guests~?" Rukia simply nodded, taking a gaze at Ichigo and Ishida who had a perfect 'O' attached on their lips. Eh, that reaction's interesting. "But, Rukiaaaaa-chaaaaaan, I have a dilenmaaaaaa that only yooooou can solve for meeeeeee~"

Rukia sighed and stood up, looking at the clock in Urahara's office. "Kurosaki, Ishida, isn't it time for you to get back to your class for the first period? You won't be excused for tardiness if I'm not teaching the first period, I hope you know that as well as I do."

Ishida was the first to snap to attention. "Damn! If we keep on talking, we would be late! Come on, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tried to defend himself. "But, I still have words to say..."

Rukia smiled. "You can talk to me on another day, Kurosaki."

Ishida, being dragged by Ichigo, exited the room completely and Rukia closed her eyes. Ishida's Quincy problem certainly is solved but what about Ichigo? And, who would have thought that it was such a coincidence that Ichigo's Father would be Isshin and that had only added guilt to her shoulders. Her smile disappeared as she slumped in her seat, not knowing what to do. The question Isshin had asked her when she was walking out of Kurosaki Clinic haunted her. Was she out of her guilt yet? Can she live on with the fact that Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were without their Mother and Isshin was without his wife? Rukia was feeling a migraine coming up when Urahara closed the door behind him, facing Rukia. "Do you think it was wise to let them know of the truth, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia gazed up at Urahara. "We saw what hiding the truth from one Quincy could do to his state of mind. I did not want to risk that with Kurosaki."

"Isshin told me..." Rukia froze and her eyes hardened at Urahara who tried to explain. "He only called me to tell me that he saw you yesterday, at Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia-chan." Rukia visibly relaxed at that. It made sense for Isshin to call Urahara since they were old-time friends. But, if Urahara brought that up, was he going to talk about that topic which she dreaded the most? "Rukia-chan..." Urahara looked at everywhere other than Rukia and Rukia narrowed her eyes at Urahara, daring him to say anything at all. "Isshin wanted me to tell you something, Rukia-chan."

"Please, Urahara." Urahara's words stopped at the tip of his tongue as Rukia weakly called. "I don't want to talk about it."

Urahara went silent as he sat down in front of his desk. Right, how coud he have been so stupid? He kenw that Rukia wasn't over the guilt of Masaki's death, he knew that Masaki's Death reminded Rukia clearly of Kaien's death. It was as if Masaki's daeth was a repeat of Kaien's death all over again. At least, in Rukia's state of mind, it is. And, Rukia hasn't been able to live with the fact that Kurosaki Isshin lost his wife while Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin lost their Mother. She couldn't live with the fact because she knew how Isshin was after Masaki was gone from his life. She had seen the hopelessness in his eyes, the depressed look that he was hiding so well. It was like a ghost, haunting Rukia. Rukia knew that she couldn't sit in the office any longer. "Rukia-chan, where are you going?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "Out. Be back in 5 minutes."

With that, Rukia was out of Urahara's office and Urahara stared at the closed door while another door slightly opened. "Looks like Rukia isn't completely rid of the guilt of Masaki's death then..."

"Y-Y-Yoruichi! When ahd you and Kaien-chan arrived?" Urahara exclaimed which hugging Yoruichi. It has been too long.

"A little while before Ishida Uryu came in." When Urahara gazed at her in question, she took out a set of spare keys to Urahara's office. "You gave me a spare key to your office, remember?" All the while when Urahara and Yoruichi were conversing, Kaien, who Yoruichi had brought along with her since Rukia had indeed gained approval from the Principal himself, stared at the closed door in deep thoughts.

* * *

Rukia walked aimlessly through the hallways of KaraKura High, without a destination. Leaning on a nearby wall and closing her eyes, she remembered Isshin's question on the previous night. Was the guilt gone? Kaien had erased her guilt for one second, does it mean that it had completely vanished? No, she decided. It would never be gone. Just the sight of Kurosaki Isshin had made her remember what she hadn't done that fateful day. Was it coincidence that Kurosaki ichigo was Kurosaki Isshin's son? She didn't know but the screams from Ichigo were still crystal clear in her ears. The screams of a boy who had just witnessed his Mother's death, the screams of a young boy who wanted the cruelty of reality to be all but a dream. Rukia could never erase the image out of her mind. On that fateful day, she remembered about her Captain's words. At that moment, she saw Masaki's gaze on her. She massaged her temples. If time went back to that fateful day, to that fateful moment, would she have saved Masaki? Apparently, the answer wasn't important as she had seen with her own eyes the life the the Kurosakis' led after Masaki was gone. Everytime Isshin entered Urahara Store with Masaki, the store would be filed with laughter and happiness. But, when Masaki's life was taken away, all of that disappeared along with Masaki as well. Isshin ahd never once blamed Rukia but Rukia knew she would never forgive herself. She would not forgive herself for she caused another family to go into total despair. First, the Shibas'. Next, the Kurosakis'. "Rukia-Sensei?"

Rukia blinked and gazed up and Inoue was standing next to her, gazing at her with eyes that said she wished Rukia could die already. Remembering the incident yesterday and the history of Inoue, Rukia wasn't surprised to find Sora Inoue still lingering beside Inoue Orihime. Clearing her thoughts away, she leaned away from the wall, as if those poisoning thoughts hadn't been on her mind just a second ago. "Is something wrong, Inoue?"

"You won't get away with this, Rukia-Sensei." Rukia stared in surprise. Inoue's tone had just went from kind to cold in just a mere second. Was this Sora's doing? No, it couldn't be. Sora would do anything to keep Inoue safe from any harm intended on her. So, what was this hostility she had detected from Inoue? She narrowed her eyes, not sure what was Inoue talking about. "I have already told Ishida-kun that Rukia-Sensei was spying on the,." Ah, it's regarding to that. Rukia shrugged her shoulders, her mood all gone while confirming that while Inoue suspected her, Ishida's suspection of her was long gone. "Whatever you did to get assigned to our class, Rukia-Sensei, I'm sure you won't get away with it."

Rukia stared at Inoue and sighed. Really? Why were students nowadays making a fuss over nothing at all? "Inoue-san!" Both Rukia and Inoue turned to Ishida, who was chasing to the direction towards them. Rukia gazed at Inoue who, in return, was having a smile on her lips. So, she thinks she got her and Ishida would come to her defense? That's nice to know as Rukia gazed at Ishida and Ishida faced Inoue. "Inoue-san, where were you? I was looking for you. Our first lesson already started and we can't allow our teacher to wait for us, come on."

"But, Ishida-kun..."

Saying about that, wasn't their class quite a far distance from here? Did Inoue especially come here to wait for her, hoping Rukia would be roaming through the hallways? Good perception, Inoue, good perception and observation, it seems. Remembering about the 'Seating Arrangements' paper on her desk, Rukia's mood seemed to have lifted as Ishida faced Rukia once more. Both of them were gazing at Rukia now, one with a smiling face and one with an apologetic expression. As Rukia was about to say something, Ishida bowed towards Rukia, which earned a surprise look of both Inoue and Rukia. "I hope Inoue-san hadn't said anything to offend Rukia-Sensei." Inoue was shocked and Rukia gazed on with a calm expression. She figured Ishida liked Inoue but... Inoue tugged on Ishida's sleeve, demandng to know what was going on while Ishida had his head still bowed towards Rukia. Rukia, knowing that she had to speak somehow, had wanted to speak but Ishida was a step before her. "It seems that Inoue-san had a misunderstanding of Rukia-Sensei yesterday, thinking that Rukia-Sensei was spying on us." Rukia gazed at Ishida, wondering what he was doing. "I hope Rukia-Sensei isn't offended by that."

Rukia pondered about Ishida's words for a moment before smiling. "I'm not offended by what Inoue had said, Ishida." Rukia turned to Inoue, smiling. "It just means that Inoue-san was simply just on the lookout for both Kurosaki Ichigo and you, that's all. Both of you must be blessed to have such a classmate as Inoue-san."

Rukia wasn't oblivious to the slight shade of red that Ishida had on his cheeks before Ishida brought Inoue closer to him, ruffling her hair as Inoue also blushed as well. Interesting. "I have known Inoue-san for a while now. Inoue-san, when getting attached to a theory, has this habit of not letting it go while getting to the bottom of that theory." Rukia nodded in understanding. "I hope you are ready for that, Rukia-Sensei."

Well-played, Ishida. Although Ishida had meant it as a threat, the warning was clear. Inoue Orihime had noticed that she was spying on them and while Ishida might have known the reason for that, Inoue hadn't. And, if Rukia was to do anything to Inoue... The challenge was there, Rukia noticed. "Of course, I'm assigned to your class after all."

That earned a look from Inoue which Rukia ignored. "Though, I'm sure Rukia-Sensei wouldn't do anything to Inoue-san which would require the Student Council President to step in, am I right?"

Gazing at Inoue, who had a smile on her face knowing that Ishida was backing her up, Rukia knew she had to assert some authority in Inoue's mind, in one way or another. But, it's too early for that, apparently. Stretching her arms towards Ishida and her palms pressing onto Ishida's shoulders just a little tightly, Rukia continued smiling, choosing to be oblivious on what she was doing and to Ishida's slight groan, knowing she had gotten her point across to Ishida. As long as Ishida knows who he's talking to, Rukia's fine with that. "Of course, I'm a teacher so I know what I'm doing, Student Council President." Rukia glanced at the clock in the hallways before removing her hand from Ishida's shoulders, tilting her head, noticing they were late to class. "Aren't you supposed to be rushing to class?"

"Right!" Ishida snaped to attention and grabbed Inoue's hands, dashing to where their classroom is. "See you, Rukia-Sensei!"

Walking the other way, Rukia had a smile formed on her lips. "Right."

* * *

"Thank You, Ishida-kun." Inoue smiled.

Separating their hands away from each other, both Ishida and Inoue had slowed down their speed to a stroll now. "There's no need to thank me, Inoue-san. It's what any Student Council President would have done."

"But, wouldn't it be better to allow the Principal to know of this information?" Inoue questioned.

"It would. But, I don't feel it necessary as of yet, Inoue-san." Inoue looked up at Ishida confusedly. Well, it was clear that Ishida believed in Inoue's words when she said that Rukia was spying on them but he had known the reason why as well. Before yesterday's night incident, Quincies and Shinigamis were enemies. Of course, a Shinigami would take it upon herself to spy upon a Quincy, very alike to what Rukia would have done. "Besides, it's just her second day in KaraKura High, Inoue-san. If we want to figure out what she's up to, there's plenty of time, isn't there?"

Inoue sighed. "If you say so, Ishida-kun."

Ishida smiled in response. "I know so."

* * *

Rukia was seemingly in a better mood. Apparently, Inoue Orihime had done that to her and Rukia Kuchiki, be it Shinigami or not, has never backed down from a challenge. Although, something had to be done about Sora, fast. Knowing it was wise not to think about it anymore, Rukia continued her wak back to Urahara's office and opened the door only to get a surprise on Kaien jumping onto her, causing Rukia to stumble while both Urahara and Yoruichi had a grin on their faces. Kaien went to steal a kiss from Rukia on the lips before grinning widely, causing Rukia to smile and straghten Kaien up before standing up herself, taking a hold of Kaien's tiny hands. "That's why I saw neither you nor Kaien in the morning, Yoruichi." Rukia shrugged afterwards. "I wasn't worried though, I thought you had brought Kaien out or something." Rukia then gazed at Urahara with a look with a snuggling Kaien as she went back to her desk. "I'm surprised you went ahead with your plan, Urahara." Urahara was not about to tell Rukia that he was surprised by Yoruichi and Kaien as well, just because he forgot that he gave Yoruichi a spare key to his office. When Yoruichi was about to rat him out though, Urahara pouted, causing Yoruichi to sigh mentally. Men and their egos will be the death of Yoruichi. Playing with Kaien with her fingers just as Kaien was attempting to bite Rukia's fingers, oblivious to the exchange, Rukia faced Urahara once more. "So, what are your plans for Yoruichi, Urahara?"

"Babysitter!" Urahara cheered.

Yoruichi gazed at Urahara as if she wanted to strangle him herself and Rukia giggled. Yeah, a babysitter would work well for Kaien but not in KaraKura High. If the whole KaraKura High was here and heard that, Urahara might be removed from his position. As Yoruichi was about to strangle Urahara, Rukia spoke her objections. "That's impossible, Urahara." When Urahara pouted at Rukia, Rukia ignored it and Kaien chuckled as Rukia gazed at her son. "Now that Kaien is here with me, in KaraKura High, there's no need for a babysitter anymore. Kaien wants only me. Right?" Kaien nodded happily in response as Rukia smiled softly and ruffled Kaien's hair, causing Kaien to pout. Oh, Rukia almost forgot, Kaien doesn't like his hair to be messed with. "Besides, how are you gonna explain to KaraKura High that they need a babysitter? They would probably demand you off the 'Principal' position, Urahara."

Well, busted. Now that Rukia busted the idea right off from his head, his brain cells refused to work as Rukia rolled her eyes, still playing with Kaien as Kaien snuggled on Rukia's lap, attempting to bite Rukia's fingers off. Yoruichi took the time to ponder on her situation. "How about a Substitute Teacher, then?" Both Rukia and Urahara gazed at Yoruichi. Substitute Teacher? "Urahara told me that the class you are assigned to is pretty troublesome, having problems here and there and you, as their homeroom teacher, would have to settle their problems one by one." Rukia nodded, confirmng Yoruichi's theory and glaring at Urahara. Did he not trust her to do the job right? Urahara visibly flinched under Rukia's glare. "So, if you are busy handling the affairs of your assigned class, wouldn't a Substitute Teacher be appropriate?"

Rukia considered the suggestion and gazed down at Kaien who was still attempting to bite her fingers. Kaien ahdn't seemed to understand what they were talking about but then again, why would he? He was just a kid after all. But, nevertheless, when Kaien noticed his Mom gazing at him, he gave her a nod and a grin, as if he knew what they were talking about and Rukia smiled softly. Well, it doesn't seem so bad, gaining a Substitute Teacher. But, she just wondered, how the class would react to it though. "It doesn't seem like such a bad idea. What do you think, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia only nodded her head. "I'm fine with that. On one condition though." Urahara pouted and Rukia sighed. "I would have to introduce Yoruichi to the whole class. It would be weird if a Substitute Teacher suddenly pops out of nowhere."

Urahara grinned. "Reasonable." "Now, when that's done..." Urahara stretched out his arms towards the direction of Rukia's. "Come given Uncle Urahara a hug, Kaieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaan~" Kaien pondered for a moment, gazed at Rukia before turning to snuggle within Rukia's lap again, ignoring Urahara as he wailed. "You are soooooooo meeeeeeeeeeeeean, Kaieeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaan~"

Rukia smiled down at Kaien. Yeah, things were peaceful and good for a moment but she simply wondered how long would it last.

* * *

 **Replying To Reviews In Progress:**

 **Guest: I actually got Isshin's directness from an anime that isn't Bleach. In that anime, the character said this because she had wanted to help the character she was directing the question to. I honestly think her main motive was to help that other character but it ended up putting stress on her. I think this could be applied on Isshin's question towards Rukia as well. Kudos if you could figure out what anime it came from though. ^.^**

 **Guest: I agree with that. Ishida was always thinking of Inoue, be it the Lust Chapters or the Tsukishima Arc whereas he wasn't willing to trouble Ichigo when Tsukishima injured him. Or, was it Ginjo? On the other hand, Rukia has always been thinking of Byakuya, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin and many others, always seeming to place the world on her shoulders, saying that she had burdened Ichigo and twisted his destiny with what happened in Episode 1. Why those 2 are not together with the one they thought of, I would never know. But, I may place Ishida and Rukia together, just to invoke the jealousy of Ichigo and Inoue in future chapters. That would be a very plausible idea, I have to admit.**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy~ ^.^ See You Next Time. ^.^**


End file.
